Demons and Angels
by mysticmoon-fireangel
Summary: AU: Hitomi's a demon and the Princess of all demons. Van is a draconian(angel) and the King of Fanellia and draconians. Will they get past their differences and find love? Chapter 16, Why demons hate airships, is up!*^_^*
1. The journey begins

1 Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters. I only own the characters I create and the attitudes I give the Escaflowne characters, which I don't own.  
  
A/N: Oh and please don't steal my ideas. Another thing is this stuff is off the top of my head so if it's like someone else's it's more then likely a coincidence and freaky! Someone that thinks like me is really scary!  
  
Alternate Universe:  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki is half demon, half human. She is the princess of all demons, fire, and friend to dragons.  
  
Van is half draconian (angels said to be cursed). He is the King of Fanellia, draconians, and friend to dragons.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter One  
  
1.1.1 "The journey begins"  
  
  
  
In a dark and red throne room there sits the teenage princess of demons. Hitomi sits lazily on her throne apparently bored. Her advisors are sitting along the rectangular table on the floor below Hitomi's slightly elevated throne.  
  
'Bored, bored, bored...'  
  
"Princess." One of the advisors spoke up breaking Hitomi away from her thoughts of, well, boredom.  
  
"Yes?" Hitomi asked casually.  
  
"You have cleaned the castle spotless, and believe it or not, the maids are complaining. You have been cooking wonderful meals and the cooks are getting jealous of your talents. You have also taken care of all affairs, and so on and so forth, as proof of your boredom..."  
  
"Your point is?" Hitomi asked a bit curious as to what he was getting at.  
  
"Well, it seems there is nothing more for you to do and you seem unhappy." The young advisor started again.  
  
'My friend, Moraf, you're reading me like a book. Are my feelings so obvious?' Hitomi thought to herself as her advisor, friend, continued.  
  
"May I suggest a vacation to the surface world? Mingle with humans for a while." The young advisor commented.  
  
"Really? And why do you suggest this? Do you have some other motive?" Hitomi asked with a skeptic tone, though she really liked the idea she wasn't sure about it.  
  
"Well... my vacation has happened to come up and I will be leaving tomorrow, so I will be able to accompany you. Just two friends on summer break! Not only will you be able to get away for a while and do something other then sit around, but the others can't object on any solid grounds for you will have an escort." The young man said in a friendly tone.  
  
"But the Princess ca..."  
  
"That's a great idea Moraf! We leave just before dawn! NO BUTS ABOUT IT! If you need me, contact my pendant or send Sarona. If anyone can find me, she can. Jedaso is the only one I want staying here to take care of affairs, and if you do, inform me first. Okay?" Hitomi interrupted the old advisor.  
  
"Okay." Both Moraf and Jedaso said at the same time. They might have been the two youngest advisors, (both 17), but they were her most trust.  
  
"Great. You're dismissed. Everyone except Moraf and Jedaso, leave." Hitomi said. The advisors just looked at her. "When I say leave, I mean it. NOW!" Everyone, except Moraf and Jedaso, left as commanded.  
  
"Now that they're gone, can we talk like normal?" Jedaso asked.  
  
"Good idea." Hitomi said cheerfully as she jumped down from her throne and right into a seat at the head of the table, where Jedaso sat on her right and Moraf on her left. "You don't mind staying here all alone, do you?" Hitomi asked Jedaso in a playful, child-like manner.  
  
"A little bit, but I know you don't trust the others as much as you do Moraf and I. Since he's going with you, I'll have to hold down the fort." Jedaso said sincerely, but playfully.  
  
"Thanks." Hitomi said as she pecked him on the cheek. "You both are the best friends a girl could have." She said as she pecked Moraf on the cheek and ran off towards her room. She stopped at the door. "I'm going to bed now. I'll see you both in the morning. Sleep well, both of you. Especially you Moraf, I am not going to be dragging you around half asleep! Good night my friends." With that, Hitomi left to go to her room.  
  
Moraf and Jedaso placed their hands on their cheeks where she had kissed them and looked at one another.  
  
"I like being her friend!" Moraf exclaimed to break the silence.  
  
"So do I! You lucky little brat! You get to take her out for who knows how long. A month? I wish I were you." Jedaso said with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Actually, a month and a week. But who's counting. Not to mention, you're not me, so there." Moraf exclaimed and stuck out his tongue. Both took their hands away from their cheeks. "Besides, a month after we get back, you're vacation time begins. By that time she'll be bored again. She will want to go somewhere, and she will need another escort. Get the picture?" Moraf added.  
  
"I get it. You know, normally I hate going on vacations, but she makes them enjoyable. I remember last time I was dying to come home, then she took me to a party and they invited us to another one the next day, and the day after that. By the time those were over, I didn't want to come back! She can make everyone around her happy, if she cares to." Jedaso reminisced.  
  
"We are so lucky to have a friend like her. Sure, she acts mean to outsiders, so she keeps her reputation, but everyone here knows the real Hitomi. We demons all know the Hitomi we love. The only person with human blood we can love." Moraf commented.  
  
"Love is an emotion we demons aren't supposed to have, but thanks to Hitomi, we do feel love and we are glad to be able to. Right?" Jedaso asked.  
  
"Right! Let's go to bed. It's been a long day." Moraf answered.  
  
"For the next month and a week, you'll find yourself having a lot of long days!" Jedaso stated.  
  
"I bet." Moraf said as he patted his friend on the shoulder and stared to walk off to bed.  
  
"Moraf?" Jedaso said as he stopped walking in the opposite direction to his room.  
  
"Be careful and take good care of the Princess. Protect her." Jedaso said with a concerned and serious look on his face.  
  
"I'll protect her with my life!" Moraf said with solemnly.  
  
Jedaso nodded and they both went on their ways.  
  
________________________________  
  
"We're all packed and ready to go!" Moraf yelled from the carriage to Hitomi's balcony.  
  
"Do you need me to open the portal to the surface world or can you take care of it?" Hitomi yelled back as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a long, flowing red dress. It had long sleeves with slits on the shoulders, revealing her birthmark on her right shoulder, a flame. Her red headband and high heels went quite well with her outfit. Everything went well with her green-eyes and sandy-blonde hair.  
  
"Way ahead of you Hitomi... I mean, Princess Hitomi!" yelled Moraf, correcting himself as he yelled to her once more. "You wanted to leave before dawn, didn't you?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Coming!" Hitomi said as she jumped from the balcony.  
  
"Hitomi?! What are you doing?!" Moraf yelled as he prepared to run and catch her.  
  
She landed with amazing grace. Landing on both feet, one in front of the other, making her seem as if she could fly.  
  
"You looked scared. What's wrong, my friend?" Hitomi asked Moraf.  
  
"Please, don't do that. I worry about you!" Moraf said sincerely.  
  
"But I like jumping around and on roof tops. It's fun and good exercise. If I ever get into a fight, I'll need to be able to know how to use my agility in all kinds of situations." Hitomi said, giving her excuses.  
  
"Okay. Just, be careful. You are our beloved Princess after all, and everyone would kill me if anything ever happened to you." Moraf explained.  
  
"Point taken." Hitomi responded with a cheerful smile. "Let's go. We're going to have so much fun! See you later Jedaso!" Hitomi said as she hugged Jedaso and kissed his cheek.  
  
"We're expecting you to keep everyone in line Jedaso and, keep out of trouble." Moraf yelled from the carriage as he waved.  
  
"See you soon Jedaso. If you need me, you know how to contact me!" Hitomi said as she waved. Moraf closed the carriage door and they both stuck their heads out of the window.  
  
"Bye! See you soon!" Hitomi yelled, while hanging out of the window.  
  
"Princess, that's not very lady-like!" one of the elder advisors yelled. When Hitomi heard this, she pulled back into the carriage and sat down.  
  
"Onward." Moraf said to the driver. He was still hanging out the window and waving.  
  
The driver shook and the reins and cracked his whip, which made Hitomi shudder, and they were off through the red, glowing portal in front of them.  
  
' Those poor horses, must he use the whip?' Hitomi thought.  
  
The carriage was soon zooming through a red tunnel, lights flashing and passing by in the opposite direction. Before long they appeared on a small road in a forest.  
  
"Beautiful. The trees are so green, and beautiful." Hitomi said while looking out the window, admiring the scenery.  
  
"Yes, but their not quite as beautiful of a green as your eyes." Moraf said softly. "For your eyes are jewels that glow with life." Moraf added.  
  
These words made Hitomi's cheeks very warm. "That's a very sweet thing to say Moraf. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Princess Hit..."  
  
"Just Hitomi, Moraf. From now on, its just Hitomi." Hitomi corrected, cutting Moraf off. "On this vacation, we're just going to go as friends. Not as Princess and advisor. Got it?"  
  
Moraf nodded. "I understand Hitomi, my friend."  
  
"Great! Plus, no one where we're going knows who I really am, hopefully. No humans have ever seen me, and have known my name. I mean, they knew my name, they just didn't know me, and I wasn't going around telling everyone my name." Hitomi commented.  
  
"What name did you tell them then?" Moraf asked.  
  
"I never gave them a name. I refused to give them a name of any kind, so they called me 'Green Eyes'. Green-eyed and red-eyed humans seem to be uncommon."  
  
"That's because they are. Only a few demons, draconians, and maybe one or two humans have red eyes. And green eyes seem to be even more uncommon among all three." Moraf said.  
  
"Why?" Hitomi asked, very confused.  
  
'Why are my green eyes so uncommon?' Hitomi asked herself in her mind.  
  
"Because, it's said that people with green eyes can..." Moraf trailed off, rethinking his decision of whether or not he should tell her.  
  
"Can what, Moraf?" Hitomi asked, now right up in his face.  
  
"Nothing. Forget it." Moraf said.  
  
"Don't lie to me Moraf!" Hitomi said in a firm voice as she placed her finger under his chin and pulled his face over to look into her eyes.  
  
"It's said that people with green eyes can... They can..." Moraf stuttered.  
  
"They can what?!" Hitomi asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
Moraf turned his head and whispered something that Hitomi couldn't hear.  
  
"What was that?!" Hitomi asked.  
  
________________________  
  
A/N: Hey this is the author here! *^_^* If you're reading this I'd really like to know what you think, PLEASE review! I don't mean to sound rude by asking that, but I need to know if I should write more or forget it! This is only my 2nd fic. If and when I get 5 reviews I'll put up chapter 2 a.s.a.p! Thank you! *^_^* 


	2. Swords and shields

1 Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne. I own the characters I created and all the attitudes! *^_^* This is also my original story so please don't take it!  
  
1.1 Chapter Two  
  
"Swords and shields."  
  
"What was that?!" Hitomi asked, referring to his whisper.  
  
"I said, people with green-eyes are said to be able to see the future, among other things." Moraf, finally, said.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Hitomi stated.  
  
"You mean you know you can?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean when you've been having visions ever since the age of three, I think you'd get used to it and notice what it was after a while." Hitomi commented as she looked out the window at the beautiful forest they were passing through.  
  
  
  
In the castle of Fanellia an old man walks around searching for someone.  
  
"Jasoun, where's the king?" The old advisor asked the youngest advisor.  
  
"Last time I saw him he was… In the garden with Merle, they were talking and didn't want to be interrupted." Jasoun lied, but the old man bought it and walked off. Jasoun let out a sigh of relief. 'I hope you get back from the city soon Van.' Jasoun thought while wishing his king could hear him.  
  
  
  
In the capitol city of the kingdom of Fanellia, Hitomi's carriage strolls along the street.  
  
"Stop!" Hitomi yelled to the driver.  
  
"What are you doing?" Moraf asked.  
  
"We didn't come all the way out here to sit around and look! Let's go out and enjoy the sights." Hitomi explained as she took her little, bag like, purse (red of course.) and got out of the carriage.  
  
All the boys from 9 – 90 stared at her, pretty much drooling, as she walked away from the carriage with Moraf following close behind.  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea." Moraf stated.  
  
"Why not?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Look at you! Look at everyone else looking at you! You're so beautiful and I'm afraid if we get separated, that someone will try to…"  
  
"I can take care of myself Moraf. Just because you don't say my name doesn't mean you can forget who I am!" Hitomi whispered to Moraf, cutting him off.  
  
"You're right. Forgive me. But, if we do get split up, do me a favor." Moraf said.  
  
  
  
"What kind of favor?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Go straight to the carriage. It's at the edge of the forest. I told the driver to wait there, and to be careful." Moraf said while they started to walk through the crowd.  
  
"I'll go to the carriage if I can't find you after… About an hour or so. Deal?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Deal." Moraf agreed. "But that doesn't mean you can just run… Hey! Where are you going?!" Moraf yelled to Hitomi, who was making her way, gracefully, through the crowd.  
  
Moraf couldn't chase after her because of the large amount of people between them.  
  
"If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. I am so dead!" Moraf spoke to himself as he tried to make his way through the crowd.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's a beautiful day. Don't you think, Lord Van?" A young cat-woman said to a young man with raven black hair in a red sleeveless tie up shirt and khaki pants. His eyes were closed.  
  
"Merle. How many times must I ask you? Don't call me that. Its just Van!" The young man corrected as they walked on. The two stopped in front of a sword shop.  
  
"Hey, Merle. I'm going in here to get some things to keep my sword in shape." Van told the cat-woman before disappearing in the large shop.  
  
"Well, I'll go over to… Hmmm. That place looks fun!" Merle said as she dashed away.  
  
'A jewelry shop, no. A perfume shop, no. A make up shop. Hell no. A sword shop, n… Wait a second! A sword shop? Oh, yeah! Just my style.' Hitomi thought as she passed by the shops and darted into the sword shop.  
  
"Welcome to swords and…" a strong and graying man said. His eyes widened as he saw her.  
  
"Yes, swords and what?" Hitomi asked cheerfully.  
  
"Swords and Shields. Young Lady, why do you come into a place like this? This is…"  
  
"No place for a Lady? I know. I've been told that a hundred times. But I love swords and I love to spar!" Hitomi cut in.  
  
"You're one of a kind, Young Lady. My name is Kosar. What's yours?" The man commented.  
  
"I… Umm… I don't like to tell people my name. But everyone that I don't tell my name just calls me Green Eyes." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Oh, yes. I see. Your eyes are very beautiful, very green, very…"  
  
"Uncommon? Yes, I just had a talk about that." Hitomi said as she giggled.  
  
Kosar chuckled. "Little Lady, you said you like to spar. Am I right?" Kosar asked.  
  
"Yes." Hitomi answered.  
  
"Are you any good?" Kosar questioned.  
  
"The champion of our, my friends and mine, sparing team." Hitomi answered.  
  
"Well, my friend." Kosar started.  
  
'My friend? Did I hear him right? I just met him and he's calling me his friend. These humans are strange, but kind, creatures. I like them!' Hitomi thought cheerfully to herself.  
  
"See that man over there?" Kosar asked, pointing to a man in a sparing outfit.  
  
"Yes." Hitomi replied.  
  
"That's Rendaud, my apprentice, if you will. We were just about to spar as you can see and I was wondering if you'd like to take my place? You can borrow a sparring outfit, unless you'd like to spar in a dress." Kosar said.  
  
"Oh, thank you Kosar. I'd love to!" Hitomi said as she gently hugged him.  
  
"Anytime. Hey Rendaud!" Kosar yelled to the man.  
  
"Get the young lady a sparring outfit. She'll be your opponent. She's a champion from where she comes from, so don't give me a 'but she's a girl!' Got that?" Kosar told Rendaud.  
  
"That's not funny!" Rendaud said as he went into a room and came out with the gear.  
  
"Go on." Kosar encouraged Hitomi with a nudge.  
  
"Thank you so much." Hitomi said before she walked over to the man.  
  
Rendaud handed her the outfit. "You can change in there." He said kindly as he pointed to a room, she did as he said and went into the room to change.  
  
'She's beautiful, I've never seen anyone like her before!' Rendaud thought to himself before he walked over to Kosar.  
  
"So are you ready to fight her?" Kosar asked.  
  
"She's just a girl, right? She wont be much of a challenge." Rendaud replied smugly.  
  
"That kind of attitude could get you killed! Did you see her arm?" Kosar said the first part through gritted teeth and asked the question very curiously.  
  
"Yeah, she had a tattoo of a flame on her right arm." Rendaud commented.  
  
"That was no tattoo my friend. That was her birth mark." Kosar explained.  
  
"So what's your point? Wait a second, isn't it said that the flame on the right shoulder is the birthmark Princess Hitomi bears? Then she's…"  
  
"The one and the same. She has green-eyes just like Princess Hitomi is said to have. You and I both know how uncommon green-eyes are. I mean have you ever, before today, seen someone with green-eyes?" Kosar asked after he cut Rendaud.  
  
"No, you're right. And what a coincidence it would be to have someone, not only with green eyes, but the birthmark as well. It has to be her! I'd better prepare if I'm going to spar with her!" Rendaud said while getting his sword.  
  
"My question is, why is she here? The last time I saw her, she was attacking an army. She was only about five, I think, but she had much power. I don't know if we, Fanellia, could survive an attack like that." Kosar said very concerned.  
  
"Then I'll let her win to make her happy." Rendaud said comfortingly.  
  
"I assure you, she'll win, even if you give it your all." Kosar said.  
  
Hitomi walked out of the room dressed in the mask on top of her head, ready to be pulled down over her face, sword in hand. "Ready?" Hitomi asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ready when you are, Hitomi!" Rendaud said as he got in his fighting stance.  
  
Hitomi's heart nearly stopped as her eyes grew wide. "What did you just call me?" Hitomi asked, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I say… Oh, sorry about that. It's just you look so much like the demon Princess I've heard described. You have the birth mark and green eyes." Rendaud said. 'I'm so dead. I just hope she doesn't harm Fanellia!' Rendaud thought to himself.  
  
"You're right. Just do me a favor." Hitomi said.  
  
"Anything Princess." Rendaud said cautiously.  
  
"Don't tell anyone! I'm on vacation and I don't want everyone running from me. It's embarrassing to have people run from you when you're trying to make friends!" Hitomi said with a giggle. "Plus, the way I act on vacation might damage my ruthless reputation. Want to know a secret?" Hitomi added.  
  
"Sure." The men said in unison.  
  
"I act like this almost all of the time, but don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" They both replied in unison once again.  
  
"Now I only have an hour, so let's get started." Hitomi said getting into fighting stance while bringing down her mask. Rendaud was already in fighting stance with his mask down.  
  
"Bring it on, Green Eyes!" Rendaud stated as he charged forward.  
  
"That's more like it." Hitomi replied as she dodged his attack quite easily and gracefully.  
  
"Kosar?" A young boy's voice came from the weapon part of the shop.  
  
"Coming." Kosar said while walking off in the direction of the shop.  
  
There in the shop stood the young man with the red sleeveless, tie-up shirt.  
  
"Your Majesty." Kosar said with a slight bow. "What an honor to see you again. Did you come to take part in the sparring match as well?" Kosar asked as the sound of steel against steel rang through the shop.  
  
"People are fighting today?" The young man asked, looking over Kosar's shoulder.  
  
"Indeed, Lord Van." Kosar confirmed.  
  
"Please Kosar, just Van." Van said.  
  
"As you wish, Van." Kosar obeyed. Another clang rang through the shop.  
  
"May I watch?" Van asked.  
  
"Be my guest." Kosar said, while leading Van over to the fight.  
  
Rendaud and Hitomi clashed swords again, sparks flying. This time Hitomi put force into it, making Rendaud retreat and fall back.  
  
Rendaud once again ran towards her, trying to attack. Hitomi jumped to the side and ran ten feet behind Rendaud. Rendaud quickly turned around so he wouldn't leave his back open too long.  
  
"Um… Kosar. Is it just me, or does the guy fighting Rendaud look like a girl?" Van asked.  
  
"You are very observant. She's strong, yet beautiful. If you don't believe me, see for yourself when she has beaten Rendaud." Kosar commented.  
  
"What? No one, other than you and I, has ever beaten Rendaud." Van stated, surprised at what Kosar said.  
  
"Watch and see, My King. Watch and see." Kosar said as they turned their attention back to the match.  
  
Rendaud charged at Hitomi, which she dodged easily. Rendaud was panting heavily.  
  
"Are you tired? I don't want you to work too hard." Hitomi said in a concerned tone.  
  
"No way! There are only two people that have ever beaten me, and I'm not going to let there be a third without a fight!" Rendaud said in between breaths.  
  
"As you wish." Hitomi said as Rendaud once again charged at her. Hitomi jumped high into the air, twisted, flipped, and then glided down a few yards away from Rendaud.  
  
"Wow!" Van exclaimed as Hitomi landed gracefully.  
  
"I'm definitely not going to lose to you, so you'd better plan on me being the third to defeat you." Hitomi said as she charged Rendaud.  
  
Hitomi dropped to the floor and swung her leg behind Rendaud's ankles, forcing him to fall backwards. Before Rendaud could fall to the ground, Hitomi kicked him in the middle of his back, forcing him to fall forward and land on his stomach on the floor. Rendaud was so stunned by the sudden assault that he was unable to move.  
  
After her quick action Hitomi retrieved her sword and placed it on Rendaud's back, in the area of his heart.  
  
"I win!" Hitomi said as she took off her mask and shook her head to let her hair flow. She chuckled at her victory.  
  
"What just happened?" Rendaud asked, his voice muffled by the floor.  
  
"I think you just ate dirt!" Kosar answered with a hardy laugh.  
  
Van just stood there staring at the whole scene, mainly the beauty that had just revealed herself to him.  
  
"Are you ok Van?" Kosar asked.  
  
"Hey Kosar, remind me to never underestimate my opponent, it hurts!" Rendaud said as he got up.  
  
"No problem." Kosar said. "Van say hello to the young lady." Kosar said to Van.  
  
"H…he…hello." Van stuttered.  
  
"Hi!" Hitomi said as she turned around to look at Van.  
  
'She is so beautiful! Her eyes, oh what beautiful green-eyes!' Van thought.  
  
'He's cute! Does he, oh my, he has red eyes!' Hitomi thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is coming along slowly I writing another fic called Love is our Destiny and it's taking up a lot of my time. *^_^* Thanks for your reviews! 


	3. Is that a challenge?

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimer: Do you know what a disclaimer is? If you don't in means I don't own Escaflowne. I only own the characters I create and the attitudes, and the story I created.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
'He's cute! Does he, oh my, he has red eyes!' Hitomi thought.  
  
"Well go ahead, introduce yourself." Kosar encouraged Van.  
  
Van just stood there staring, Hitomi just stared back.  
  
'How do I introduce myself to a goddess?! I've never seen a girl with an aura like hers.' Van thought while looking at the bright, white, light that glowed around her, filling the room. 'If only everyone else could see this. I guess I'm the only one in the room that has the power to.' Van concluded.  
  
'WOW! He's got a strong aura! Light blue? I've never seen a human, or demon, with an aura like that! It's beautiful, but what confuses me the most is the outline behind him, it looks like, wings?! NO WAY! He can't be!' Hitomi thought, scolding herself for thinking he's not a human.  
  
"My name is…is…" Van stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out!" Kosar whispered harshly in Van's ear.  
  
"My name is Van." Van said, startled by Kosar. "Um…what's yours?" Van asked when he noticed he had, somewhat, started a conversation.  
  
"She doesn't like to tell her name, so we just call her "Green-eyes", for the time being." Rendaud said as he walked up to the group while rubbing the back of his neck. "Am I right?" Rendaud asked.  
  
"Um…right" Hitomi said shyly, slightly blushing.  
  
"But you do have a name, right?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Hitomi replied softly.  
  
"Well, maybe, one day, you'll trust me enough to tell me. Oh, and it's just Van. Please, don't call me sir." Van said.  
  
"Yes, Sir, Van, Sir." Hitomi said with a giggle.  
  
"Huh?" Van said.  
  
"You can't win with her Van. Trust me! I think you gave me whiplash Hi… Green Eyes." Rendaud said, while still rubbing his neck. 'I better watch it! I can't believe I almost let her name slip! Stupid! Stupid!' Rendaud scolded himself in his mind.  
  
Van looked at him skeptically, and then at Kosar.  
  
"I have a feeling you both know her name." Van said to them. "May I ask why Rendaud seems so afraid to say your name out loud?" Van asked Hitomi kindly.  
  
Hitomi giggled. "Maybe he's afraid I'll give him whiplash again!" Hitomi commented, letting out another giggle.  
  
The guys joined in the laughter.  
  
"That's not funny! I'm not afraid of anything!" Rendaud said bravely.  
  
"Oh, really?" Hitomi questioned as she advanced on him, making him retreat backwards slowly.  
  
"I take that back!" Rendaud said in a panic.  
  
"Rendaud, you're afraid of a beautiful young woman? Well, she did beat you, after all, so I understand." Van commented.  
  
"I do hope you're not trying to say girls are weak!" Hitomi stated.  
  
"No, I don't think girls are weak, and if I ever said anything like that Merle would kill me!" Van said.  
  
"Who's Merle?" Hitomi asked. 'I hope it's not his girlfriend! Wait, why should I care if he's got a girlfriend or not? He's just a human, he's not worth my time. Demons aren't suppose to care about humans, or anyone for that matter, though I wish I could change that.' Hitomi thought.  
  
"She's my best friend." Van replied.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"No way! She's just a friend, and she has a boyfriend, his name is Chris." Van answered. "Why do you ask?" Van asked.  
  
"No reason." Hitomi answered.  
  
"Well, you're learning a lot about me, but I don't know the first thing about you. Other then you're a great fighter. So where do you come from? When did you get here? Do you have a boyfriend? Did you come here with anyone? How did you get here? Where did you learn to fight like that?" Van questioned.  
  
Hitomi just stood there, confused, staring for a few minutes. 'Too many questions!' Was the only thing running through Hitomi's mind.  
  
"I um…" Hitomi started taking a deep breath. "Well, were I come from is nobody's business. I got here about an hour ago… Oh no! An hour ago, already, I'm sorry I have to go! I promised I'd be there an hour after!" Hitomi said as she ran to the room to change, but someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Can I at least know your name before you go?" Van asked as Hitomi turned around.  
  
"I uh…" Hitomi started.  
  
"If I fight you and win will you tell me?" Van asked.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Hitomi asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Only if you promise, if I win, you'll tell me your name." Van replied.  
  
"If you really want to know. Ok, you're on! Moraf can wait." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Who's Moraf?" Van asked. 'Don't tell me she's got a boyfriend! Who am I kidding? Who in their right mind would pass up the opportunity to be with her.' Van thought.  
  
"My escort." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she fell over and rolled around laughing. When she was done Van offered her a hand up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Van asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Hitomi answered.  
  
"Why were you laughing?" Van asked.  
  
"You asked if Moraf was my boyfriend! That's funny, he's just a good friend, and making sure no one tries to harm me. Though I ditched him about an hour ago!" Hitomi giggled.  
  
"Oh, ok." Van said.  
  
"So, are we going to fight, or are we going to sit around and talk all day." Hitomi asked.  
  
"Right, so, promise to tell me if I win?" Van asked.  
  
"As you wish." Hitomi replied as she walked over and picked up the sword. Van drew his as they both got into fighting stance.  
  
"Ready?" Van asked and Hitomi nodded.  
  
Van charged at Hitomi, paying special attention that he didn't exert to much energy. Hitomi easily dodged his advance.  
  
Van turned around quickly, so quickly that it caught Hitomi off guard. She barely had time to block it. Their swords clashed as they faced one another. Their swords slid against each other, as sparks flied, and Van and Hitomi spoke to one another.  
  
"You're faster then I thought, I'll give you that, but I warn you now that I don't plan on telling anyone my name. So I wont loose!" Hitomi commented.  
  
"As long as you win fairly. No hitting low or any dirty fighting." Van stated.  
  
"Wasn't planning on anything like that. More like this!" Hitomi said as she forced Van away.  
  
Hitomi jumped to dodge another swift attack from Van.  
  
'He's good, I must not let my guard down. I have a feeling this is going to take a good deal of my skill if not my best.' Hitomi thought.  
  
Hitomi then went on the offensive, striking from all sides, and Van blocking.  
  
The battle kept up for at least an hour, both were determined to win. Both were too stubborn to loose or give in.  
  
'He has to have a weakness!' Hitomi thought.  
  
"I have many weaknesses, I admit, but I have many advantages as well." Van said.  
  
Hitomi looked at him with wide eyes. She was surprised and confused.  
  
'Can he hear my thoughts?!' Hitomi thought.  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, the author here. Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'll try to write a personal thank you to everyone I can who reviewed, when I get the time. If you don't want a letter write to me and say "Hey, I don't want you to write to me!" and I most likely wont. *^_^* Thanx. I can't keep up with you guys! So I'm not going to say when I'm going to put the next chapter up. I don't want to make promises I can't keep. 


	4. Powers

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne, happy? Though I do own the characters I created and all the attitudes! *^_^* This is also my original story so please don't take it!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Powers."  
  
'Can he hear my thoughts?!' Hitomi thought.  
  
Van smiled. "Haven't you noticed? I have red eyes. A brick red, but they are still red."  
  
'So are you able to hear peoples thoughts?' Hitomi asked in her mind trying to direct it to Van.  
  
"Just as you can see visions. But I can only hear thoughts if it's about me or directed to me." Van replied.  
  
"So you can't hear everything?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Are you able to see everything in the future?" Van asked.  
  
"No." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Well just like you, my gift has its limits." Van answered.  
  
Hitomi just smiled and charged at him. Van swung his sword but Hitomi ducked down under his arm and came up, dropping her sword, and grabbing his arm. Hitomi pressured him to his knees with her demon strength as she forced his arm to point his sword at his own heart.  
  
"I win!" Hitomi said victoriously. "But, if you promise not to tell, I'll tell you know my name." Hitomi whispered in Van's ear as he relinquished his sword.  
  
"Promise." Van whispered back.  
  
"My name is Hitomi." Hitomi whispered as she got up to leave when Van grabbed her arm again and stood up.  
  
"A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." Van said softly as he brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I sincerely hope we meet again soon. I'd like to get to know you better." Van whispered as he let her go.  
  
"I'll be in Fanellia for another week or so. I, too, hope we meet again, Van." Hitomi stated as she walked into the room to get dressed.  
  
When she had gone into the room Van walked over to Kosar and Rendaud.  
  
"So, guys, I know her name. My question is what do you both know that I don't?" Van asked.  
  
"Do you even know who she is?" Rendaud asked.  
  
"A very nice, beautiful, young lady?" Van asked.  
  
"Let's just leave it at that for now." Kosar suggested.  
  
"I think he would like to know that he should be thankful he's alive. I mean we both took on the…"  
  
"Silence Rendaud!" Kosar exclaimed as Hitomi walked out of the room, in her dress.  
  
"Good day. I hope to see you all again soon." Hitomi said as she curtsied.  
  
Van bowed to her. "Maybe we can meet here tomorrow?" Van asked.  
  
"If you both can get away from your "guards" long enough. Your friends sound very protective." Kosar commented.  
  
"They're over protective!" Van and Hitomi said in unison. This made everyone begin to laugh.  
  
"I must go now. Good bye, until tomorrow, my friends." Hitomi said as she curtsied once more and left.  
  
"Until tomorrow, my friends." Van said with a smile and a small bow as he left.  
  
_________________________  
  
"HITOMI! There you are! I've been worrying myself sick! You said an hour! It's been three!" Moraf yelled to Hitomi as she approached the carriage.  
  
"I'm sorry Moraf. But I met some new friends and the most wonderful guy! He has red eyes! Can you believe it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Wonderful guy?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's a great fighter! I almost had to call it a draw." Hitomi commented.  
  
"Or you could have just blasted him." Moraf said.  
  
"That would have been dishonorable! A warrior doesn't sink that low. Besides, he's a strong and honorable warrior, he deserves respect, even in a battle that could have destroyed my reputation." Hitomi explained.  
  
"Right. You really are a warrior, and you understand others quite well." Moraf commented. "You are a very admirable person." Moraf complimented.  
  
"Thank you, Moraf." Hitomi said as she walked toward the carriage. "Oh, and I'm going to meet him tomorrow at the same place." Hitomi added as she hopped into the carriage.  
  
"WHAT?!" Moraf exclaimed as he ran to the carriage.  
  
__________________________  
  
"Where have you been?! How long does it take to get a few supplies?" The cat-woman asked Van.  
  
"I met someone and talked to them for a while." Van said.  
  
"For three hours?!" The cat-woman exclaimed. Even her pink hair was standing on end now.  
  
"Well, she was really nice and I wanted to get to know her better." Van explained. "Don't go ballistic Merle!" Van added.  
  
"You met a girl? What's her name? What's she like? When can I meet her?" Merle questioned.  
  
"Yes I met a girl, she's really nice. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone her name, and you're not going to meet her because you'll scare her off." Van answered.  
  
"I will not. Not unless she's just plain afraid of cat people. I promise if you let me meet her I'll be really nice. I just want to make sure she's your type." Merle clarified.  
  
"What do you mean?" Van asked.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes, you like her. That's why you want to know her and that's why you want to see her again. So when are you going to see her again?" Merle asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, same place I met her." Van said.  
  
"So I take that as you're going to let me meet her." Merle said.  
  
"Only if you promise to help me sneak out again." Van compromised.  
  
"You got yourself a deal." Merle agreed.  
  
They walked in silence back to the castle, not like they didn't want to talk to one another, they just didn't want to get caught.  
  
They snuck back into the castle's garden with ease and walked into the castle.  
  
"There you are milord! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The old advisor called out as he walked over to the two teens.  
  
"Sorry Conrad, we were talking, I guess it took longer then I thought." Van explained.  
  
"King Van is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?" Conrad asked skeptically.  
  
"No!" Van nearly screamed.  
  
"Good, because I've been talking to an advisor from Darkan, the underworld, and the Princess is about your age. She is becoming bored and lonely. She is said to be very beautiful and talented. We have been talking about you being a suitor…"  
  
"No way! I am not going to be bowing for a stuck up Princess from the underworld! I will not be a suitor! If she is like you say she probably already has enough suitors!" Van screamed cutting Conrad off.  
  
"But Princess Hitomi would make a wonderful bride for…"  
  
"I repeat I will no…wait a second. Did you say Hitomi?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes, Hitomi Princess of all demons, ruler of the underworld." Conrad explained.  
  
"Describe her." Van said in a Kingly voice.  
  
"She's a beautiful young woman." Conrad said, not sure how in depth his king wanted the description.  
  
"No, I mean eye color um… anything that could allow someone to pick her out of a crowed." Van explained.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. She has a flame on her right shoulder It's her birthmark. She's said to look like a goddess." Conrad explained.  
  
"Go on." Van commanded.  
  
"She has really rare eyes but I can't remember the color." Conrad explained.  
  
"There are only two rare colors Conrad. Are they red or are they green?" Van asked.  
  
"Green, that's it, thank you milord. That's been bugging me all day, I can't believe I couldn't remember that! I guess I just needed someone to say the word for me so it would pop back up in my mind." Conrad explained.  
  
Van just stood there with his mouth wide open in shock.  
  
'Could she have been that Hitomi. She did have a mark on her right shoulder but she left before I could see it clearly. She also looked like a goddess and had green-eyes.' Van thought. "Let me think about it. I'm going out to swords and shields tomorrow. I'll have an answer when I get back." Van said.  
  
"Then I'll have some guar…"  
  
"NO GUARDS! Merle will be my only guard!" Van demanded as he cut Conrad off.  
  
"As you wish milord. Good night." Conrad said sincerely as he bowed and walked away.  
  
When Conrad was well out of ear shot Van turned to Merle.  
  
"The girl I met today, her name was Hitomi. I'm going to see if she's the same Hitomi. If so I'll…"  
  
"Be more then willing to be a suitor for her, I know. Oh I didn't tell you about my day." Merle cut in.  
  
"How was your day?" Van asked.  
  
"I met the nicest demon today!" Merle said.  
  
"What was its name?" Van asked.  
  
"Moraf." Merle replied.  
  
Van fell over.  
  
"Are you alright?" Merle asked, helping Van up.  
  
"Are you sure he was a demon?!" Van asked while grabbing Merle's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, he lit a candle for me with his fire power that all demons posses a little of. Then I asked him if he was one and he asked me…" Merle trailed off.  
  
"Asked you what?" Van asked.  
  
"He asked me not to tell anyone. Stupid me! Now I feel really bad!" Merle scolded herself.  
  
"Forget about it. I need to tell Conrad I agree." Van said.  
  
"Why?" Merle asked.  
  
"Because Hitomi said she had an escort and his name is Moraf. She has green eyes and something on her right shoulder that looks like a birthmark. Plus, Rendaud is afraid of her. All these things can't be just coincident! She's got to be!" Van explained as he dashed off after Conrad.  
  
"Conrad!" Van yelled as he caught up to the old advisor.  
  
"Yes milord." Conrad said as he turned around.  
  
"I accept! I'll be a suitor!" Van said.  
  
"Great! What made you change your mind?" Conrad asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, she sounds like a nice young lady I'd like to get to know better! That's all." Van explained.  
  
"Ok, Alden will be pleased." Conrad said as he walked off.  
  
________________________  
  
Two hours later…  
  
"He WHAT?!" Hitomi screamed at the magenta pendent, waking up about half of the hotel.  
  
"Please keep it down!" Moraf asked.  
  
"Sorry." Hitomi whispered to Moraf as she turned her attention back to the pendent. "Now what did Alden do?"  
  
"He's been talking to different countries with Kings and Princes your age, searching for suitors. One King has already said he would be." A voice came from the pendent as it glowed in sync with the words.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't stop him Jedaso!" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"I tried, but by the time I did, it was too late. I'm sorry, please, forgive me." Jedaso's voice came from the pendent.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Who, may I ask, said he'd be a suitor? Did he know that I killed my last two?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I don't know but from what I heard he responded very quickly. As if he already knows the real you." Jedaso said.  
  
"Strange. Oh well, got to go. I have a meeting tomorrow." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Sleep well, Princess." Jedaso said as the pendent ceased to glow.  
  
"Good night. Good night Moraf." Hitomi said to the bed next to her as she laid down in her own. "Why are we sharing a room again?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Because I'm suppose to protect you and watch over you to keep you safe at all times." Moraf replied.  
  
"Just don't try anything. Unfortunately I got a new target, I mean, suitor." Hitomi said with a giggle as Moraf chuckled and they fell asleep.  
  
_________________________  
  
"No offense Lord Van, but I don't think this girl is who you think she is." Merle said as they walked down the hall, they had just eaten dinner and were ready for bed.  
  
"Why's that?" Van asked.  
  
"Well I heard she killed her last two suitors, in there own castles." Merle explained.  
  
"It's probably just a rumor." Van said.  
  
"What if it's not Lord Van? What if she comes after you? I don't want to loose you Lord Van!" Merle said swinging her arms around his neck and crying on his chest.  
  
"Oh Merle, you worry too much!" Van said with a soft chuckle. "Don't worry! Now go to bed Merle." Van commanded.  
  
"Ok, as you wish, Lord Van. Good night." Merle said as she sprinted away on all fours.  
  
"Good night, Merle." Van said as he walked on, going to his room.  
  
When Van got to his room he didn't care about changing.  
  
'I'm just too tired. That match was strenuous and I still lost. But, then again, I did learn her name!' Van thought to himself as he lied down. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out cold.  
  
________________________  
  
A/N: Speaking of cold, it's springtime and 3/22/02 is my first snow day this year! How mess up is that? Well I'm taking advantage of this! *^_^* I'm all bundled up with my lap- top, a soda, cookies, and candy. I'm in author's heaven! Oh, thank you everyone who reviewed!!! To name some: aiw, hanako, Angel of Drama, Ah-Young, Sereneblaze, Xix Uncreative xiX, STC, maniac bubblicous, Magicman, Cous_cous, sweet_angel, Renee, Enzeru no Yami, lola, KoshiMoero. *^_^* Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, and like I said on my bio, if you want anything in here or have any questions don't be afraid to ask! I aim to please, as they say. I LOVE making people happy! *^_^* It's my favorite past time! 


	5. Thinking

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne. So there! :-P  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Thinking."  
  
'I'm just too tired. That match was strenuous and I still lost. But, then again, I did learn her name!' Van thought to himself as he lied down. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out cold.  
  
  
  
The next morning…  
  
"LORD VAN!" Merle screamed as she jumped onto Van's bed.  
  
"What?" Van asked groggily.  
  
"It's getting late. Didn't you want to be there before her?" Merle asked.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Van screamed while sitting up abruptly.  
  
"How could you forget? You said you liked her, so how could you?" Merle asked.  
  
"No, I didn't forget about her. I forgot I wanted to get up early so I didn't tell Malachi to wake me. I'm glad you remembered and woke me up." Van said as he quickly raced to the closet, got his clothes, and ran to the bathroom to bathe. (What else?)  
  
"Ok, I'll show myself out." Merle spoke to no one particular.  
  
  
  
________________________  
  
"Moraf wake up!" Hitomi yelled trying to wake Moraf up. "You sleep like a log you know that?" Hitomi commented on his sleeping behavior.  
  
"Um… 5 more minutes." Moraf said, still in dreamland.  
  
"Fine! Sleep! I'm going to take a bath and try to wake you afterwards. I hope their baths here are really hot. I hate the cold." Hitomi said. 'Not that it's cold here in Fanellia it's just the demon side of me hates water, and for the water to be cold makes it worse.' Hitomi thought to herself, noting her preferences as she walked to the bathroom with her clothes.  
  
________________________  
  
"Good morning Kosar!" Van said cheerfully as he walked into the shop. "Has the young lady arrived yet?" Van asked.  
  
"If you mean Hitomi, no not yet." Kosar answered.  
  
"Good. Merle, you coming in or not?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming." Merle said as she came through the door. "Is the girl here?" Merle asked.  
  
"Not yet." Van answered.  
  
"Maybe she slept in too." Merle said with a giggle.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny Merle." Van said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought it was." Merle agreed.  
  
"Hey Merle! Nice to see you again." Moraf said from behind her.  
  
Merle turned around quickly. "Oh, hello again Moraf." Merle said in a somewhat shy voice.  
  
'That's unusual. I've never seen Merle shy before.' Van thought to himself.  
  
"Um… Merle, you wouldn't happen to have come across a young lady with green eyes have you? I lost track of her again." Moraf asked.  
  
"No. Why?" Merle replied.  
  
"Well, she was right behind me and then…"  
  
"Hello again Van!" Hitomi said from behind Van.  
  
Van spun around. "Hey Hit… I mean green eyes." Van corrected himself.  
  
"Green eyes? What kind of name is that? Really Hitomi, if you want people to call you something, couldn't you come up with something more original." Moraf spoke up.  
  
"I told you, I didn't come up with it." Hitomi said defensively.  
  
"Hitomi? Nice name." Merle said innocently as if she didn't have a clue that was her name.  
  
"Thank you, Merle, right?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Merle asked.  
  
"Van talked about you. He said you were his best friend." Hitomi answered.  
  
"That's right, I am." Merle replied.  
  
"Are you going to spar today?" Rendaud asked.  
  
"Why? Is that an offer or a challenge?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"No! I learned my lesson yesterday!" Rendaud said while rubbing his neck and walking away.  
  
"I'll challenge you!" Merle stated.  
  
Hitomi looked at the cat-woman who spoke up.  
  
"Oh amazing! I've never seen a cat person before!" Hitomi said as she ran over to Merle taking her arm. "Your fur is so soft. How do you keep it so beautiful and shiny? Do you do anything special to make it this way? Is that a tail? Can you do anything with your tail?" Hitomi questioned in excitement.  
  
"Huh? Oh, thank you. I try to brush it as often as I can but that's about it. As for my tail, well, you decide." Merle said as she wrapped her tail around a sword and brought it over to her hand.  
  
"Outstanding!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"Now are we going to spar or are we going to gossip?" Merle asked.  
  
"I don't care to much for gossiping so I'll go with the sparring." Hitomi responded.  
  
"Ok then ladies. Here are your outfits and you know where the changing rooms are." Kosar said as he handed them the supplies and pointed to the rooms.  
  
"Thank you!" Hitomi and Merle said in unison as they walked off toward the rooms.  
  
"Anytime." Kosar said.  
  
"So, do you spar?" Van asked Moraf.  
  
"I'm tied at second best, at home." Moraf replied.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Van asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Moraf answered.  
  
"Try me." Van said.  
  
"Promise not to run away screaming your head off?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Promise." Van agreed.  
  
"Darkan." Moraf responded.  
  
"Splendid! Can you tell me all about it? I've only heard rumors, I'd like to know truths." Van commented.  
  
"Sure, why not, what would you like to know?" Moraf asked.  
  
"What's it like?" Van asked.  
  
"Just like up here really. There are beautiful gardens, trees, and flowers. The gardens at the castle are simply breath-taking!" Moraf explained.  
  
"You hang out at the castle a lot?" Van asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm an a…" Moraf trailed off.  
  
"A what?" Van asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just go there to look at the gardens every time I can get a chance." Moraf replied.  
  
"So, have you ever seen or met the Princess?" Van asked skeptically.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Moraf asked just as skeptically.  
  
"Just wondering." Van said.  
  
'What does this guy know, or think he knows, that he's not letting on.' Moraf thought to himself. "I can't really say." Moraf replied. 'I can't let this guy know Hitomi's the one he's asking about. She'd have a fit if he found out.' Moraf thought.  
  
Van smiled. "It doesn't matter now anyway. The girls are about to have their match, let's go watch. Sorry if I asked to many questions. It's none of my business, right? Let's just be friends." Van said as he extended his hand.  
  
"Ok. It's alright my friend, you may ask questions, though you may not always get answers." Moraf said as he shook Van's hand.  
  
'That's what you think.' Van thought with a wide smile.  
  
______________________  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short and I left off at a bad place but I thought you might want to have a short story about me and what is happening to me as I write this. So here it is. *^_^*  
  
About a little over a month ago I decided I wanted some artificial intelligence so I died my hair from blonde to black. Dying my hair really made people unhappy because I was no longer giving them fair warning that they were talking to a dumb blonde. (Not all blondes are dumb! Just, I am dumb and I happen to be blonde. Sort of.) So when my color began to fade my mom decided I should go back to blonde. So here I am sitting at the computer typing and being forced to smell this stupid dye. (Remind me to never dye my hair again after tomorrow.) When I finished my transformation it wasn't much of a transformation! Not a good one at least! Let's see I have blonde root, light brown next to my roots, brown middle section, and black tips. Oh and I think I got some red in there too. Needless to say I'M NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!! In other words I'm not going outside until mom fixes her mistake! She messed up big time. Hey the good thing is if she doesn't fix it by tomorrow my little butt can and will refuse to go to school. I look at it this way it gives me more time to work on my fics. *^_^*  
  
But it still doesn't change the fact that my hair has never looked worse. :- P Oh well. *^_^*  
  
P.S. I hated the snow but the ice was worse. It was 10 degrees fahrenheit, TO COLD! If you ask me! 


	6. Poem

Demons and Angel  
  
Authenticity: I made this poem for my fan fiction. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story. Just thought you might enjoy something a little different.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne I just got ideas about Gaia from it.  
  
P.S. The end to my little short story should be at the bottom of this. Let's see how this turns out.  
  
"Poem."  
  
Demons are from the underworld where hate and anger thrive.  
  
Angels are from heaven where love and joy are alive.  
  
Humans live between these two worlds, humans live on Earth, and Gaia.  
  
Earth is a world with one moon; Gaia is a world with two.  
  
These two planets, the human's worlds, have both the qualities of heaven and the qualities of hell. (Excuse my language. This isn't PG-13 for nothing you know. *^_^*)  
  
Demons hate angels.  
  
Angels pity demons.  
  
If the two were to actually get together and enjoy one another's company, would that be wrong?  
  
What if the two friends, one a boy, one a girl, became more then friends?  
  
What if an angel and a demon fell in love?  
  
Would it be forbidden?  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: How was that? Thanks for your review!*^_^* I got about a 6.6 average. That is so cool!*^_^* And a special thanks to Magicman, I am so honored to on anyones top 1000 list let alone someones top 5 list! *^_^*  
  
This is the continuation of my tragedy. Today mom tried to fix her mistake. So she had to drag me out of the house kicking and screaming. I think I nailed dad with one of my kicks, that's probably why he was screaming. Anyway, she finally got me to the car and shoved me in and handed me a baseball cap. (Yes my hair was, and is, so messed up I needed a hat.) She took me to Wal-Mart at 8:00 in the morning, and along the way she insisted upon feeding me at a sit down restaurant. Every sit down place on the way to Wal-Mart mind you. (My mom's evil!) She also started singing (which is torture in itself) Hawaiian rainbow, because my dad calls me rainbow for the reason of what my hair looks like now. Then we got the supplies, got a bite to eat, and came home. She immediately started to dye my hair when we got in.  
  
The first words out of her mouth when she was done were, excuse hers and my language, "Oh shit." I asked her "what is it?" and then walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Needless to say I said the exact same word when I saw my hair. I never thought it could get worse, I WAS WRONG!!! But I got off pretty well because of the deal mom and I made. She said that if she couldn't fix it I could stay home from school tomorrow and call my stylist to ask for HELP! I'm going to hold mom to that!!! 


	7. Cat vs Demon

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne. I know that, you know that, so why do I have to write this?  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Cat vs. Demon."  
  
'That's what you think.' Van thought with a wide smile.  
  
"Are you ready?" Hitomi asked Merle sincerely as they walked out of the dressing rooms.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Merle said as she went into a battle stance.  
  
"Shall we begin then?" Hitomi asked as she to went into a battle stance.  
  
"Yep." Merle responded as she charged at Hitomi.  
  
'She's very aggressive. I wonder if it's her cat instincts or something.' Hitomi thought as she dodged Merle's attack with ease.  
  
'That was weak! What am I thinking? She may be a girl and all, but she's the demon Princess. She definitely can't be taken down so easily like most girls. I going to have to give it my all!' Merle thought to herself as she charged at Hitomi once more.  
  
'She has changed her technique for the better. This might actually be a workout for me.' Hitomi thought with a smile as she dodged Merle by jumping high up and pushing herself off the wall to the other side of the room.  
  
"She's in trouble!" Van said to Moraf.  
  
"Who?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Hitomi of course. I mean, unless she has some super strength along with her agility, she doesn't stand a chance against a cat-person, let alone Merle." Van commented casually as if he had no clue who, or what, Hitomi was.  
  
"Hitomi is the strongest dem…" Moraf trailed off. 'I better watch it or he will find out about what Hitomi and I are.' Moraf thought to himself.  
  
"Strongest what?" Van asked with a smile. 'Why doesn't he just come out and say it? It'd be a lot easier, and then I wouldn't have a doubt about her being the Princess. Then again, may be that's why he doesn't say it.' Van thought with a sigh.  
  
"Strongest girl I know. Yes, she is the strongest girl I know and can't be beat by a girl like Merle, no offense to Merle. She may be strong but Hitomi's stronger." Moraf commented.  
  
Van just smiled and turned his attention back to the entertainment.  
  
The battle lasted a couple of hours before anyone could notice any signs of either competitor becoming drained.  
  
Hitomi gasped for air, which surprised everyone, and Merle tried to take advantage of this by charging.  
  
Hitomi threw a kick, which Merle missed, only to be met with defeat as Hitomi disarmed Merle and stood victoriously with her sword pointed at Merle's neck.  
  
"I win." Hitomi stated.  
  
"But, you were tired, how could…"  
  
"Don't be fooled by appearances. Just because someone is breathing heavily, doesn't always mean they're tired." Hitomi mentioned, cutting Merle off.  
  
"Then why were you panting?" Merle asked.  
  
"To see if you're easily fooled by such illusions." Hitomi commented.  
  
"It seems I am. Thank you, I must work on that." Merle said as she walked with Hitomi back to the dressing rooms.  
  
"Interesting." Moraf said.  
  
"What?" Van asked.  
  
"I've never seen Hitomi use a move like that. She normally hates deception." Moraf stated. "She's always, so, up front." Moraf added.  
  
"I see. Yes, when I fought her she made sure she beat me into the ground quickly and skillfully." Van explained.  
  
"You fought her?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Yes." Van responded.  
  
"And you're still alive?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Well obviously, I'm standing right in front of you aren't I. What's that suppose to mean anyway?" Van asked skeptically.  
  
'Stupid! I did it again! Open mouth, insert foot! If I don't shut up he's going to get suspicious, if he's not already, and Hitomi's going to kill me if he somehow finds out. I am so dead!' Moraf thought to himself. "She's just such a great fighter I would think anyone who takes her on wouldn't live to tell about it that's all." Moraf said quickly.  
  
Van chuckled. "What ever you say my friend." Van commented.  
  
"What ever you say? What are you two talking about?" Merle asked skeptically.  
  
"Hey Hitomi. Great match, you were wonderful!" Van complimented as he walked over to Hitomi.  
  
"Thank you, Van. But you should compliment Merle's skill, really." Hitomi said as she blushed. 'I can't believe it! I'm blushing! No one has ever made me blush and I know this guy a day or so and he is able to. That's strange!' Hitomi thought.  
  
"Well it's an honor to be the first." Van said which made Hitomi blush even more.  
  
'Oh, I forgot you could do that. Dang you! Why didn't you remind me?!' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'It's too much fun to listen in! Why should I ruin it for myself?' Van thought back to her.  
  
'I…I can…'  
  
'Hear my thoughts? That's another one of my powers. I can direct my thoughts to people so they can hear them. So we can talk to one another about anything and no one can listen in on us.' Van thought to Hitomi, cutting in on her thoughts.  
  
'Super! This should be interesting.' Hitomi thought back to Van.  
  
'This will be a first step.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'What's that suppose to mean?' Hitomi asked Van in thought.  
  
'Nothing, just forget it, for now.' Van thought back as Rendaud waved his hand in front of their faces.  
  
"Hello! You two have been staring at each other for ten minutes, give it a break." Rendaud said and both Hitomi and Van gave him an evil look.  
  
"Hitomi we need to go!" Moraf said.  
  
"Why?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Moraf made a hand motion that, more or less, said to look down.  
  
Hitomi looked down to see her pendant was glowing.  
  
"Let's go!" Moraf said as her gently grabbed a hold of her arm and rushed her out the door.  
  
"I wonder what that was about." Merle said.  
  
"Beats me." Van said. 'I wonder what that thing was and why it was glowing.' Van thought to himself.  
  
"Anyone want to take me on?" Rendaud asked.  
  
"Sure, why not." Van responded.  
  
_______________________  
  
"What is it Jedaso?" Hitomi asked the pendant.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but I thought you'd like to know something." Jedaso's voice came from the pendant.  
  
"Go on." Hitomi encouraged.  
  
"The King that became your new suitor happens to be the King of the country you're in now." Jedaso said.  
  
"You mean the King of Fanellia?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Precisely!" Jedaso answered.  
  
Hitomi just stared at the pendant.  
  
"Princess? Are you there?" Jedaso asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"How convenient. All I have to do is wait another five hours or so and I can change that." Hitomi said with a devilish look in her eyes.  
  
"Princess, you can't keep annihilating your suitors!" Jedaso exclaimed.  
  
"Why not? I don't want to grow up. I don't want to marry." Hitomi said sadly.  
  
"Princess, we, our country, will need an heir sooner or later." Jedaso commented.  
  
Hitomi sighed. "Is it so wrong to want to marry for love?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that. That's what everyone wishes for, and I sincerely hope you, of all people, find it. You deserve the best." Jedaso stated.  
  
"Thank you Jedaso." Hitomi said as a single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"That's not like you, Hitomi, you never cry." Moraf commented.  
  
"That's not true, but you're right, it's not like me." Hitomi admitted.  
  
"So are you going to go after this new suitor or give him a chance?" Jedaso asked through the pendant.  
  
"Let me think about it, I haven't decided, yet." Hitomi said.  
  
"Choose wisely Princess. I must go now, take care my friends." Jedaso said as the pendant once more ceased to glow.  
  
"Should we go back?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Yes, I need time to clear my head anyway, there's a lot I must dwell on." Hitomi clarified as they walked out of the hotel and back to the shop.  
  
_______________________  
  
Van and Rendaud had just finished their match when Hitomi and Moraf reentered the shop.  
  
"Where have you two been? You just missed watching Van stomp Rendaud into the ground!" Kosar exclaimed with a hearty laugh.  
  
"Oh, that's so unfair!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"Where have you two been anyway? And what have you been doing?" Van asked.  
  
"We had important matters to take care of back at the hotel. A friend of ours had to talk to us about, um… things." Moraf explained.  
  
"What was that thing that was glowing?" Van asked.  
  
"A way for my friend to contact me." Hitomi explained. "Please, don't ask me why or how." Hitomi clarified, which made everyone, except Moraf, shut their mouths, he already knew the answer.  
  
"So, Merle, did you find what you were looking for yesterday?" Moraf asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, thank you, I wouldn't have been able to if you didn't happen to come along and help me." Merle said as her cheeks began to redden.  
  
'I think Merle likes my friend, what about you?' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'You think? I'm ninety percent certain!' Van thought back to her.  
  
The conversations went on for about four and a half hours. Moraf and Merle had been talking to one another longer then anyone. Though Van and Hitomi thought to one another even longer, because they didn't run out of breath. *^_^*  
  
"It's getting late, we best be off." Moraf suggested.  
  
"Moraf is right. Good bye Van, I hope we meet again soon." Hitomi said in a soft and sincere voice.  
  
"Yes, how about here, tomorrow." Van suggested.  
  
"I'd love to." Hitomi replied as she gave Van a gentle hug.  
  
"Good bye Merle. I'll be here tomorrow as well, I'd be honored if you'd stop by to chat." Moraf said as he lightly kissed her hand.  
  
"Uh huh." Merle said unable to get any real words out.  
  
"Good bye." Everyone said in unison as Hitomi and Moraf went in there direction, while Van and Merle went in theirs.  
  
_______________________  
  
"You like Van, don't you?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Yes, very much." Hitomi replied while blushing.  
  
"So are you going to take out your suitor?" Moraf asked.  
  
"If it means I'll have a better chance to be with Van, then yes. I'll take care of it tonight." Hitomi said firmly.  
  
"Just be careful." Moraf said.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Hitomi stated.  
  
  
  
_______________________  
  
"How do you expect to get out tomorrow?" Merle asked Van as they walked back to the castle.  
  
"Don't worry Merle, I'll find a way!" Van said with a cheerful voice.  
  
"You really like her, don't you?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Van replied.  
  
"I just hope she let's you live long enough to love her, and to show her love." Merle said.  
  
"I never said I loved her." Van commented.  
  
"Yes, but I can see it in your eyes. And I'm right, aren't I?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yes, you are right." Van replied as they walked through the castle gates and tall 10 guards standing there bowed.  
  
________________________  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading. *^_^*  
  
My hair is fixed. Sort of, it's only two colors now! And it looks decent. My stylist said to NEVER let my mom touch my hair again! He even lectured her! *^_^*I'm so happy! 


	8. Dangers in the night

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne. There I said it. (Again!)  
  
A/N: ~ marks the start and end of a vision.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Dangers in the night."  
  
  
  
"Yes, you are right." Van replied as they walked through the castle gates and all 10 guards standing there bowed.  
  
The two walk towards the front doors in silence.  
  
"When do you think she's coming to get you?" Merle asked as soon as they got into the castle.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll be waiting for her." Van stated.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never let your guard down, do you promise?" Merle asked.  
  
"Promise. I'm tired and I am going to go to bed now. Good night Merle." Van said.  
  
"Good night Lord Van." Merle said as she walked off toward her room.  
  
"Good night Merle." Van said as he walked off towards his room.  
  
_______________________  
  
"So are you going to go after the king tonight?" Moraf asked.  
  
"I need to know as well." Jedaso's voice came from the pendant Hitomi was holding with one hand.  
  
"Yes I…" Hitomi gasped before she could finish.  
  
~  
  
'Where did Moraf go? Where am I, oh no! No! Not again, not now!" Hitomi thought as she floated around in space.  
  
Suddenly Hitomi found herself in the castle of Fanellia.  
  
'Is this the castle?' Hitomi thought as she turned around, she gasped at what she saw. "Van? What are you doing here? Van?" Hitomi asked but Van just walked right through her.  
  
'I don't understand.' Hitomi thought and before she knew it she was in a bedroom. 'What now?' Hitomi asked herself. 'Oh no!' Hitomi thought as she knelt down to a figure on the floor. "Van!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
Hitomi picked up, and cradled, the upper half of Van's motionless body.  
  
"What's wrong Van? What happened to you?" Hitomi's eyes grew in horror and sadness as she looked at his chest where someone had blasted him in the heart.  
  
Hitomi laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry.  
  
"I don't get it, I don't understand! What happened? Why did this happen?" Hitomi asked. "I know this is a vision, so how can I change his fate?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Think." A voice came from all sides.  
  
~  
  
Hitomi looked around, tears still falling down her face.  
  
"Hitomi, are you ok? Why are you crying?" Moraf asked.  
  
"I just had the worst vision ever! I hope it never comes true." Hitomi stated.  
  
"So, are you going to kill him?" Jedaso asked.  
  
"I really want to, but I have to figure this vision out first." Hitomi replied.  
  
_______________________  
  
In the shadows of the castle lurked a creature with lethal intentions. With black, scaled, armor that covered it's entire body.  
  
"Good night your majesty." The dark figure can hear in the distance.  
  
"Good night Conrad." Another voice said.  
  
The figure proceeded through the shadows toward the voices. When the form got to the area in which the voices came, all it saw was a man bowing and a door closing.  
  
The dark shape waited until the man was out of site before making it's way through the shadows to the doors.  
  
'Big doors with the Fanellian crest; this must be the king's chamber. I mean the guy did bow and say your majesty, right? Then why am I hesitating? I have to do this, I have to kill him, right?' The figure thought.  
  
_______________________  
  
'She's here. Her thoughts sound different though.' Van thought as he covered the pillows with his blanket so it looked as if he were sleeping.  
  
When he had finished he hid behind the door with a smirk. Van sighed slightly as he waited for his expected guest.  
  
_______________________  
  
The figure sighed as it gently opened the door and closed it, not noticing the person in the shadows. The sword at the figures side hung on it without hitting the one wearing it or anything else.  
  
Van walked up behind the creature with a lit candle silently until the floor creaked under his weight.  
  
The figure spun around.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here?!" Van asked as he stared at the figure. "Moraf, why are you here?" Van asked.  
  
"That's none of your business." Moraf stated.  
  
"You're in my bedroom, I think it's my business to ask, why?" Van asked.  
  
"Your bedroom?! But this is suppose to be the kings bedroom." Moraf said.  
  
"Very observant." Van said.  
  
"So you're the king?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Van said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" Moraf exclaimed.  
  
"You never asked." Van stated.  
  
"Well, Hitomi has a reputation for killing her suitors, and because she has become ill, I have to carry that task out myself." Moraf said as he drew his sword. "Draw your sword. I challenge you to a duel." Moraf added as he backed up a few paces.  
  
"Hitomi is ill? Is she going to be all right? Why are you here? Can't this wait until we know she's all right?" Van asked with more concern for her then himself.  
  
"Huh?… Don't worry. She's fine, she just had a bad vision, that's all." Moraf assured.  
  
"Thank goodness." Van said as he went over to his dresser and took his sword out of its case.  
  
"We don't want to wake anyone so we'll go to the between." Moraf stated.  
  
"What's that?" Van asked.  
  
"It is a special place between the surface world and the underworld. Only a few people can go there." Moraf said.  
  
"Who? And how can I go there if I'm not one of the few chosen?" Van asked.  
  
"Jedaso, Sarona, Hitomi, Darosin, Amber, and I are the only ones that can summon the special section. All demons can come to the surface, with permission, but only the four of us can go to this place. We can take "guests" there, that how, and why, you can come with me." Moraf explained.  
  
"Oh, very well, but what if I win?" Van asked.  
  
"I seriously doubt you'll win, but if you do the between will send you home." Moraf said. "Now let's be off." Moraf added as he spun his hand over his head and chanted an incantation. "Creatures of hell, friends of site, open our portal and bow to our might." Was what he chanted as a small fireball appeared at the end of his finger and he pointed at the wall, creating a door outlined by hot flames.  
  
"Amazing!" Van exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah it's really neat isn't…hey, wait a second. Enough with the chitchat." Moraf said as he showed Van through the doorway.  
  
In the between was bright and red. Red, fire like, light filled the, what looked like, endless vicinity.  
  
"Wow!" Van said as he looked around.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said the first time I was here." Moraf admitted.  
  
"Do you like Merle?" Van asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Moraf asked in surprise.  
  
"I've just been wondering." Van replied.  
  
"If you mean as a friend yes, if you mean the other way, demons aren't suppose to have those kind of emotions." Moraf said.  
  
"In other words you're not suppose to have feeling for her, but you do, and there is something else in the way, isn't there? Does Hitomi like me?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes." Moraf said with a sad tone.  
  
"So that's what's standing in your way, you like Hitomi, and that's why you want to duel with me." Van said.  
  
"Yes, so let's stop talking and start fighting!" Moraf said firmly as he got into battle stance.  
  
"Very well." Van agreed as he got into battle stance.  
  
They charged at one another with ferocity in their eyes. Their swords clashed and sparks flew as the impact echoed through the region. The impact was so powerful they both had to fall back a few paces.  
  
_______________________  
  
"What does it mean? What does that vision mean? I don't understand!" Hitomi said as she violently shook her head while sitting up in her bed. "I don't want to loose him, I was just getting to know him! Maybe it had something to do with me, and thinking about killing the king. Wait a second…where's Moraf?" Hitomi asked herself as she frantically searched the room.  
  
Hitomi got up and yanked the covers off of his in search of her friend.  
  
"Where is he? I need to talk to him!" Hitomi said, then she began to think. 'Maybe I should go to the between, he might be there. If worst comes to worse, I can contemplate that vision.' Hitomi thought.  
  
Hitomi sighed and spun her hand around over her head. "Creatures of hell, friends of site, open our portal and bow to our might." Hitomi said as she became surrounded by flames and sank into the floor.  
  
There was a burst of flames in the between and Hitomi emerged.  
  
"I'm glad to be in familiar surroundings." Hitomi commented to the vicinity. "I thought I'd never say those words, well, say them and mean it." Hitomi added.  
  
Off in the distance Hitomi could hear swords clashing.  
  
"What the?!" Hitomi said as she ran toward the sound.  
  
_______________________  
  
"You can't beat me human!" Moraf stated.  
  
"We will just have to see about that." Van said, with a snap wings shot out of Van's back tearing his shirt to shreds.  
  
"You're a Draconian!" Moraf said in amazement.  
  
"Yep." Van said as he took to the air.  
  
"Well, that may help you survive a little longer, but not much." Moraf said as he jumped high into and swung his sword at Van.  
  
Van easily blocked because being in the sky came natural to him. This angered Moraf, (Never make a demon mad!), and when he touched down to the ground he collected fire energy, and then with little warning, shot it at Van.  
  
Van didn't expect such an attack, but missed it anyway.  
  
"Wow! Nice attack." Van commented, flying a few feet in front of Moraf, and about ten yards above him. "Now it's my turn." Van said as he flew toward Moraf, charging him, at a spectacular speed.  
  
Moraf blocked and forced Van to the ground.  
  
"Moraf? What's going on? Why is, why are you fighting Van?!" Hitomi asked with a fierce voice.  
  
Moraf didn't hear her as he collected energy for a finishing blast, and aimed it at Van. (Finishing blast means very big and deadly.) A bright light appeared as Moraf shot it at Van.  
  
"NO!!!" Hitomi yelled in a blood-curdling scream.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: Sorry I stopped like this. Yeah, right. Anyway, I think I like the fire blast stuff so much is because I feel like I'm in an oven. I think South Carolina, USA, is closer to Darkan then anywhere else! It's hot! It's HOT! It's really, really HOT! No wait, hot is an understatement! But enough about me, and more about you, THANK YOU everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me! *^_^* Next chapter will be out as soon as I get about, let's say, 10 reviews. Is that fair? It gives me time to write. *^_^* 


	9. Tears

1 Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Escaflowne or it's characters. I own my story, my characters, and their attitudes. *^_^*  
  
1.1 Chapter Eight  
  
"Tears."  
  
"NO!!!" Hitomi yelled in a blood-curdling scream.  
  
When the light from the blast disappeared Hitomi was covered in blood, and standing in front of Van.  
  
"Hitomi!" Both of the boys yelled in unison as Hitomi fell to the ground.  
  
"Hitomi, no! Please be all right!" Van yelled as he gently picked the upper half of her body up, she was crying.  
  
"No! Princess!" Moraf said as he knelt beside her. "I'm so sorry please be all right! Please!" Moraf said as a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"Hitomi, don't cry, I can have you better in no time." Van said sincerely trying to cheer her up.  
  
"I'm not crying because of that, it doesn't hurt, really. I'm crying because my vision almost came true." Hitomi said as she buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Did I almost make your vision come true? I am so sorry, so very sorry, Hitomi." Moraf said while his voice began to crack, he was trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"It's ok Moraf, I forgive you, I'm just glad it didn't come true." Hitomi said in a weak voice.  
  
"What's wrong? Hitomi, you said you were fine." Van said. "How did she get hurt so badly in the first place?" Van asked Moraf.  
  
"That's why we aren't suppose to cry. It makes us weak. She had a vision, like I said, which took a lot out of her and then she cried. She was severely weakened, and that blast was one, if not, my strongest attack." Moraf clarified.  
  
"Then I'll just have to heal her." Van stated as he raised his wings and a white light began to appear.  
  
The white light spread down his body like a thick, glowing outline. It flowed like water into him and then spilled over into Hitomi's body, slowly starting to outline her body as well. Hitomi's wounds began to heal before their eyes and the blood evaporated.  
  
"What's happening?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Draconians have the power to heal, just as demons have the power of fire. My power is a little stronger because of my bloodline." Van explained. "That's why she's healing so quickly." Van added.  
  
"What do you mean bloodline?" Moraf asked.  
  
"My parents were King Goau and Queen Varie." Van explained.  
  
"You mean Varie the Queen of the Draconians? That Queen Varie?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Yeah, the one, and only." Van said.  
  
"And Alden asked you to be a suitor?!" Moraf asked.  
  
"Yes." Van answered sadly.  
  
"You should sound a little more enthusiastic! It's an honor to be a suitor for the Princess!" Moraf exclaimed.  
  
"I don't mind." Hitomi said from Van's lap as she place a hand on his cheek. "I take it Moraf was fighting you because you're the King of Fanellia, am I right?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"He was trying to save you the trouble." Van stated.  
  
"And you're a draconian?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Half." Van stated. "Do you still want me to be your suitor." Van asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes! You will be the first one I, hopefully, wont kill. Plus, you're half human and so am I, we already have a lot in common. As a major bonus, seeing a draconian will really make my advisors upset. Am I right, Moraf?" Hitomi asked as she sat up.  
  
"Yes it will, and it does! Demons and Draconians have been enemies since the dawn of time!" Moraf said.  
  
"Maybe it's time for a change!" Hitomi said to Moraf with a firm voice. "Hey, I'm all better." Hitomi said while looking down at herself and trying to change the subject. "Oh great, my dress is torn thanks to you. Now I have to go to Debbiona and bother her when I get home. I hate to bug her." Hitomi added.  
  
"Sorry!" Moraf said.  
  
"It's ok. A girl has got to do what a girl has got to do. I'll go strait to her when we get home." Hitomi said in her cheerful voice.  
  
"You only have on dress? But I saw you in a red one yesterday, this one's green." Van said.  
  
"I have a lot of dresses. For the fact this dress is green, makes it my favorite, and Moraf had to go and blast it. Just my luck!" Hitomi said jokingly as she giggled.  
  
"Well!" Moraf joked back. "I owe you an apology, Van, I shouldn't have fought with you. It's just, when you showed me your wings my demon instincts kicked in, and I couldn't stop. I'm sorry." Moraf said sincerely.  
  
"Apology excepted. I'm just glad you're alright, Hitomi." Van said turning to Hitomi.  
  
"Can we still be friends?" Van asked Moraf while holding out his hand.  
  
"Friends? Yes, I'd like that." Moraf said as he shook Van's hand.  
  
"So, back to the question I asked earlier, do you like Merle?" Van asked.  
  
Moraf blushed. "Well I, um…"  
  
"That's great! Maybe if she's not seeing anyone, you can bring her with us and make it a double date sometime." Hitomi stated.  
  
By now Moraf looked like a ripe tomato.  
  
"Now I know how to get out of the castle to see you tomorrow. I'll tell them I'm going to go see you. They'll have to let me go, unless you'd be willing to come see me." Van said.  
  
"Well, if you tell them you're going to go see me they'll know I'm here, and if I go to see you they'll not only know I'm here, and I'll have to act like a demon to keep my reputation. Not to mention we told Kosar and Rendaud we'd be there tomorrow." Hitomi replied.  
  
"As you wish, I'll meet you there, at what time?" Van asked.  
  
"When ever you like. Now I think we should return Van, to wherever you abducted him from." Hitomi suggested.  
  
"Right." Moraf agreed.  
  
"That would be nice. I can't wait to be able to actually sleep in my bed, the pillows are the only ones doing that." Van agreed.  
  
"I was wondering how you made it look like you were sleeping when you weren't." Moraf said.  
  
"Do you want to do something with your wings before or after we get there?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Oh, these." Van said with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I was sort of hoping you wouldn't notice." Van said.  
  
"Why? I think they're beautiful, and that's why I couldn't miss them." Hitomi said while blushing.  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Van said cheerfully as he retracted them into his back, Hitomi smiled at him.  
  
'He looks good with his shirt off.' Hitomi thought.  
  
'Thanks again.' Van thought back to Hitomi as she became even redder.  
  
Hitomi turned around quickly to try and hide her color.  
  
"Our portal that we called to bring us here, come forth and take us away, transport us to…" Hitomi started to chant as she held her hand out in front of her, pointing it at the floor, with her fingers spread out.  
  
"The royal chambers of the Fanellian castle." Moraf said.  
  
"Van's room at the castle." Hitomi finished her incantation.  
  
Before they knew it they were engulfed by flames and were in Van's bedroom.  
  
"Wow! I'm starting to like these demon techniques." Van stated.  
  
"Van's room at the castle? That's not what I said." Moraf said.  
  
"Yeah, but that was simple. What you said was too complicated." Hitomi mentioned.  
  
"She's got a point." Van agreed.  
  
"No, your suppose to take sides with me, not her. We guys have to stick together." Moraf said.  
  
"Yeah, but she's right. I take sides with the person I believe is right." Van stated.  
  
"I'll blast you." Moraf threatened.  
  
"You do and you die!" Hitomi declared.  
  
"I was just kidding." Moraf said.  
  
"And I'm not!" Hitomi said. "Let's go so Van can get some sleep." Hitomi added as she walked over to Van and hugged him.  
  
Van hugged her tight. "Sweet dreams." Van whispered in her ear.  
  
"Good night, sweet dreams." Hitomi whispered in his ear as she lightly peaked him on the cheek.  
  
"Night." Van said as he nearly melted. 'Dang, I've got to be the luckiest man alive! I'm also luck to be alive, thanks to her.'  
  
Hitomi raised her hands up and flames arose. The flames surrounded Hitomi and Moraf, when the flames disappeared they were gone.  
  
"Nice transportation technique. I little flashy, literally." Van said as he prepared for, and went to, bed.  
  
_______________________  
  
Flames appeared and went away as quickly as they came. Hitomi and Moraf stood in their room.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Moraf asked.  
  
"You are going to bed, I'm going to contact Jedaso." Hitomi clarified as she got out her pendant. " Jedaso? Are you there?"  
  
"No, but I am. What is it Princess? How may I serve you?" A female voice came from the pendant.  
  
"Sarona? Hey, I'm so glad to hear from you. How have you been?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Great! You'll never guess who I'm dating." Sarona's voice came from the pendant.  
  
"Who?" Hitomi asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Jedaso." Sarona answered.  
  
"No way! That's great!" Hitomi congratulated Sarona.  
  
"So, did you kill your new suitor?" Sarona asked.  
  
"No, and I'm not going to." Hitomi answered.  
  
"So when should we expect an heir?" Sarona asked.  
  
Hitomi blushed. "Just because I'm letting him live doesn't mean…"  
  
"Most likely nine months after they get married. If not sooner." Moraf said from behind Hitomi, cutting her off.  
  
"Not funny! Especially that last part!" Hitomi exclaimed. "Can I talk to Jedaso?" Hitomi asked Sarona.  
  
"As you command Princess." Sarona replied.  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
"Hitomi? How are things going? Did you kill your suitor?" Jedaso's voice came from the pendant.  
  
"Things are great. Van is wonderful and I decided to let him live. Speaking of letting him live, I want a couple of guards to watch out for him as soon as possible." Hitomi said.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You know King Van, and you like him, and you like him so much you want guards to protect him. So, when should we expect an heir?" Jedaso asked.  
  
"In less then a year!" Sarona's voice came from behind Jedaso and could be hear through the pendant.  
  
"I heard that!" Hitomi exclaimed as the group began to laugh.  
  
"Ok, I'll send two bodyguards within the hour." Jedaso stated.  
  
"One should suffice, I mean they'll only need to watch him when either Moraf or I can't." Hitomi said.  
  
"Very well." Jedaso said.  
  
"Oh, can I go?" Sarona asked.  
  
"No, it's going to be a night job and I don't know for how long. I don't want you to be away from your new lover boy too long." Hitomi said.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't want you gone long either." Jedaso said to Sarona. "Ok, I'll send one tonight and they'll report to you tomorrow morning when you meet up with him." Jedaso said to Hitomi.  
  
"Sounds great. Talk to you later." Hitomi said.  
  
"Good night Princess." Jedaso and Sarona said in unison as the pendant stopped glowing.  
  
"Good night Princess." Moraf said as he went to bed.  
  
"Good night Moraf, and don't call me that!" Hitomi said as she went to sleep.  
  
_______________________  
  
The next morning…  
  
"LORD VAN!" Merle screamed as she jumped on Van's bed.  
  
'Who's that? Why is she attacking him?' A dark figure in the shadows thought while watching the scene.  
  
"Hello Merle." Van said groggily.  
  
"So, how did you sleep?" Merle asked.  
  
"I got a nice workout before I went to bed last night." Van said.  
  
"You were with a woman last night?!" Merle asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, oh no, not that way! I was visited by a demon last night. Two actually." Van said.  
  
'Well, he at least knows Hitomi, the other one he's talking about must be Moraf.' The figure thought.  
  
"She tried to kill you last night? And you survived? Why didn't you tell me?!" Merle asked.  
  
'I was told she distinctly did not try to kill this guy. I mean, why would she want me to protect him if she wants, or wanted, to kill him?' The figure thought, trying to sort out what it had been told in the night.  
  
"She didn't try to kill me last night, and if it weren't for her I wouldn't have survived that blast." Van stated.  
  
"BLAST?! Oh Lord Van." Merle said as she wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Merle, she saved me." Van assured.  
  
"Really?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yes, she took the blast for me to save my life, and the best part is she said that I'm going to be her first suitor she's going to try not to kill. Oh, and I think Moraf likes you." Van said.  
  
'She took a blast for this guy?! I wonder, when should we be expecting an heir from these two?' The figure thought and Van began to blush.  
  
"I have to thank her for saving you and…Moraf? When did you talk to Moraf?" Merle asked.  
  
"Last night. I told you I was visited by two demons." Van answered.  
  
"Moraf's the one who tried to blast you?!" Merle asked.  
  
'Moraf blasted the Princess trying to get to this guy?! He's so dead when my shift is over!' The dark figure thought.  
  
"I'm as much at fault for that as he is." Van explained. "If I hadn't of shown my wings it would have never happened." Van added. "Have you broken up with Chris yet?" Van asked.  
  
'Wings? You mean this guys a Draconian! You've got to be kidding me.' The figure thought in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, two day ago. Why do you ask?" Merle asked.  
  
"Just wondering. I personally think you and Moraf would make a nice couple, he blushes every time I say your name." Van said.  
  
'Moraf likes a girl? Well, at least she's not a human, or worse, a Draconian!' The figure thought with a smirk.  
  
"Really?" Merle asked.  
  
"Really." Van replied. "Now I need to get ready." Van said.  
  
"Ok, I'm going. See you I a while Lord Van." Merle said as she left the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
"That was Merle and she does that to wake me up every morning. Hitomi said she'd try not to kill me, and yes she stood in front of a blast to save me. Um…Moraf only tried to blast me, and that was because I am a Draconian, and yes Moraf seems to like Merle, any other question? I have a few for you. Who are you and why are you here? I know you're here, don't act like you're not!" Van said while looking around his room.  
  
'How does this guy know all of what I was thinking?' The figure thought.  
  
"I don't know if Hitomi told you or not, but I have red eyes which means I can read peoples thoughts." Van explained.  
  
A young man, about 19, emerged from the shadows.  
  
"I know you're suppose to be watching me, but I'd like to know your name, if nothing else." Van said.  
  
"My name's Darosin." The young man said.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: I thought about naming the bodyguard Dilandau, but seriously, Dilandau protecting Van? Not going to happen! Bodyguards are meant to try and protect the people, NOT KILL THEM!!! Well I'm pretty sure Dilandau's going to be in here, and you can bet that Van and him are going to have problems with one another. Thank you for reviewing everyone! *^_^* I really appreciate it! I'm not going to be able to post that often, I'm traveling ALL week long. This is the last time I let my parents plan my vacation! *^_^* Later! 


	10. Zaibach

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimers: If you think I own Escaflowne you're crazier then I am! That's pretty crazy!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Zaibach."  
  
  
  
"My name's Darosin." The young man said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, so you're Darosin." Van said as he got out of bed. "My name is Van Fanel. I'm…"  
  
"The King of Fanellia and the newest, and only, suitor for Princess Hitomi. I know." Darosin cut in.  
  
"Ok, um, why are you here?" Van asked.  
  
"To protect you." Darosin answered.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but why?" Van asked.  
  
"I guess because you're her suitor and since she can't, or wont, kill you, she believes no one else should be able to." Darosin replied. "Now if you'd be so kind as to get ready, I'd like to see her as soon as I can." Darosin added.  
  
"Why?" Van asked.  
  
"Because we've been friends ever since I can remember, and I haven't seen her for a while." Darosin answered.  
  
"I had a feeling you and the others are pretty close. Ok, I'll be ready in a few." Van replied as he went over to his dresser, got out some clothes, and went into the bathroom.  
  
After Van had taken a bath and had dressed, Merle came bouncing through the door.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle screamed as she jumped into his arms. "Who's he?" She asked when she finally noticed Darosin standing there.  
  
"This is my friend, Darosin. Darosin, I'd like you to meet Merle, she's like the little sister I never had." Van said introducing the two.  
  
"A cat woman, interesting, I've never met one of your kind before. It's a pleasure to meet you." Darosin said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too!" Merle said in her cheerful voice as she grabbed his hand, and shook it.  
  
"Well, now that you two are acquainted, I think it's a good time to go meet up with the others." Van suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Darosin agreed.  
  
"Let's go!" Merle also agreed.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Who do you think Jedaso sent?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope it's one of our close friends." Moraf mentioned.  
  
"So it's either Amber or Darosin we should be looking for, because we're here, and Sarona is staying with Jedaso in Darkan." Hitomi stated. "Or it could be someone we don't know, let's just hope it's one of those two." Hitomi added.  
  
"Yeah, it'd be great to get together. I haven't seen those two in a while, why do you think that is?" Moraf asked.  
  
"They probably didn't want to see me in a bad mood." Hitomi answered.  
  
"You're probably right. The others and I have really been getting on your nerves haven't we?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Yep." Hitomi answered. "But that's what advisors are suppose to do, right?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yeah, hey! Wait a minute, that's not funny!" Moraf screamed as Hitomi started laughing. "I got a major smart butt on my hands!" Moraf added.  
  
"Hey, is that an insult?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"No, it's a compliment." Moraf said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Being sarcastic now, are we?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Maybe." Moraf replied as he started to walk off toward the swords and shields shop with Hitomi following close behind.  
  
_______________________  
  
"So what's your name again?" Merle asked as the three of them walked toward the shop to meet up with Hitomi and Moraf.  
  
"Darosin" Darosin replied.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Merle asked.  
  
"Darkan." Darosin answered.  
  
"Why are you here?" Merle asked.  
  
"To protect." Darosin answered simply.  
  
"Do you know Hitomi?" Merle inquired.  
  
"Yes." Darosin responded.  
  
"What relationship do you have with Hitomi?" Merle questioned.  
  
"She's my Princess and my friend." Darosin retorted.  
  
"How did…"  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Darosin asked, cutting Merle off.  
  
"Not very often." Van replied for Merle.  
  
"Hey, that's not nice!" Merle complained.  
  
"Demons generally aren't nice! You're just lucky I'm one of the nicest, otherwise your first question would have been your last." Darosin clarified.  
  
"Well, Moraf and Hitomi are nice." Merle countered.  
  
"Moraf is the nicest full blooded demon and Hitomi's only half." Darosin explained.  
  
"Oh." Was Merle's only reaction and she didn't say a word for the rest of the way there.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Darosin!" Both Moraf and Hitomi yelled as Darosin walked into the shop.  
  
Hitomi ran up to Darosin and gave him a big hug and then punched him in the arm.  
  
"What was that for?!" Darosin asked in a yell.  
  
"For not coming to see me sooner." Hitomi replied.  
  
"And so I didn't have to hit you." Moraf added.  
  
"Great, I just get here and you're ganging up on me." Darosin joked.  
  
"Hey Van!" Hitomi said turning her attention to Van while Darosin and Moraf conversed.  
  
"Hi Hitomi." Van greeted while hugging her.  
  
"It seems those two are getting along well." Darosin commented while talking to Moraf.  
  
"Yeah, and have you seen that cat-woman? She is so nice, I could talk to her for hours." Moraf commented.  
  
"I bet you could!" Darosin exclaimed while recalling the conversation that he and Merle had had earlier. "Though I do believe it would be pretty much one sided." Darosin added.  
  
"I don't talk that much!" Moraf said defensively.  
  
"I wasn't talking about you." Darosin clarified.  
  
"Hey, that's not ni…" Moraf started when he got a nasty look form Darosin. "Oh yeah. I've been in the surface world too long." Moraf added.  
  
"Yeah, you're starting to act like a human more then a demon." Darosin commented. "Want to hear about what I saw, or who I saw, when I was coming here?" Darosin asked.  
  
"Sure." Moraf answered.  
  
"Dilandau." Darosin stated.  
  
"Dilandau? Here?" Moraf asked.  
  
"No, on the outskirts of Fanellia." Darosin clarified.  
  
"What's that little demon up to?" Moraf asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he had Sele with him." Darosin commented.  
  
"Sele? No way. Why would a demon like him be in the surface world? Hitomi made it clear that he was never to leave Darkan due to his lack of control and blood lust." Moraf stated.  
  
"And Dilandau's not much better! Especially when he's teamed up with Zaibach." Darosin added.  
  
"ZAIBACH!" Moraf yelled.  
  
"What about Zaibach? What are you two talking about over there?" Hitomi asked in a hissing tone while releasing Van and walking over to them. 'I HATE Zaibach!' Hitomi screamed in her mind.  
  
'Hitomi, why did you hiss when you mentioned Zaibach?' Van asked Hitomi in his mind.  
  
'Zaibach entered Darkan, without my permission and nearly wrecked an entire village and tried to kill my little brother. I got my revenge and all, but I've held a MAJOR grudge against them ever since!' Hitomi explained to Van mentally.  
  
"Nothing to worry about Princess." Darosin assured.  
  
"Yeah, if you think Zaibach being near the boarder is nothing to worry about, then there's nothing to worry about." Moraf added.  
  
"WHAT?! WHERE?" Hitomi screamed. "I want to know where they are and I want to know NOW!" Hitomi said as she lifted Moraf into the air by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Ask Darosin." Moraf replied.  
  
"Don't turn her on me! Especially when it comes to Zaibach!" Darosin exclaimed.  
  
"Where are they?" Hitomi asked as she dropped Moraf and walked over to Darosin, forcing him to step back a few paces.  
  
"They're on the outskirts with…" Darosin trailed off.  
  
"With?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You'll kill me if I tell you." Darosin mentioned.  
  
"I'll kill you if you don't." Hitomi commented.  
  
"Someone's going to get beaten to a pulp today, hey Rendaud want to try your luck again?" Kosar asked.  
  
"No thanks! I had my fill of being a punching bag the last time I sparred with her!" Rendaud exclaimed as he ran to a room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Come on Hitomi, please calm down, I bet you'd get more answers that way." Kosar said.  
  
"No offense, but when you act like a push over that's exactly what people will do, but when you scare the living daylight out of them they tend to comply more." Hitomi explained. "Now Darosin, with? What do you mean, with?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"With Sele and Dilandau." Darosin replied.  
  
"SELE?! He's been banished from the surface world!" Hitomi screamed. "So, do you think Dilandau broke the seal and allowed Sele to come here?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes." Darosin answered.  
  
"Why didn't Jedaso tell me?" Hitomi asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"He doesn't know yet, I just found out on my way here." Darosin replied.  
  
"They're on the outskirts of Darkan?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"No, Fanellia." Darosin corrected.  
  
"Then I'll prepare my troops and let them know, and sent out some scouts." Van said, as he was about to leave for the castle. "Will you honor me by coming along, Princess Hitomi?" Van asked as he held out his hand to her.  
  
"So much for vacation!" Hitomi said as she took Van's hand and walked toward the castle with Merle, Darosin, and Moraf close behind.  
  
"Before we go to far, I'm warning you Merle, talk to Moraf all you want but if you say one word to me we are going to have some major difficulties." Darosin cautioned.  
  
'Why did you get so angry when the names Sele and Dilandau were mentioned?' Van asked Hitomi in thought.  
  
'You know how I feel about Zaibach and the thought of two demons with them really makes my blood boil! Sele was banished from the surface world and he better pray that I don't come face to face with him!' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'Why?' Van asked in his mind.  
  
'Because I'll kill him! He was banished because he annihilated so many villages on the surface, and for disobeying my strict orders on such circumstances, the penalty is death. And I will follow through with that punishment!' Hitomi explained mentally.  
  
'Understood.' Van agreed.  
  
'Van, I'd like to warn you now, if, and when, I transform into my battle form, whatever you do DON'T SHOW YOUR WINGS!' Hitomi thought.  
  
'Because you'll attack me, right? I mean, it's just something demons and draconians have done for a long time, it's in our programming.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'And I don't want to hurt you, so please, don't show them.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'I think we're stronger then any programming, but I understand that you might not want to take any chances, so I wont show them when you're transformed.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
"Thank you." Hitomi whispered.  
  
"Lord Van! Who's your beautiful young friend? You shouldn't be holding hands with her, you're…"  
  
"My suitor after all." Hitomi cut Conrad off.  
  
"No Miss, he's…"  
  
"My suitor." Hitomi stated cutting Conrad off, again.  
  
"No, Hitomi's suitor." Conrad finished.  
  
"That's what I've been saying!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"This guy's bad at taking hints." Darosin commented.  
  
"Tell me about it." Merle stated. "Don't hurt me." Merle added once she noticed she had spoken to Darosin.  
  
"We don't have time to argue Conrad. I want to have an emergency meeting with the council and the generals." Van stated. "Come Hitomi, I shall escort you to the throne room where the meeting will be held." Van added.  
  
"Hi…HITOMI?!" Conrad yelled in surprise. "Forgive me Princess, I didn't know." Conrad said as she bowed down low to her.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again." Hitomi said as she walked with Van to the meeting.  
  
"You two were right, you have to tell him something before he'll get it." Moraf commented as he walked behind Merle, and Darosin followed him, into the throne room.  
  
_______________________  
  
Half an hour later, in the throne room, the council and the generals are kneeling before Van who is sitting in his throne, while Merle stands at his side and the demons hide in the shadows.  
  
"Why have you summoned us Milord?" An elderly, yet strong, man asked.  
  
"A new evil has arisen and it needs to be stopped." Van said in his commanding voice.  
  
"What is it Milord?" A man, with a scar across his eye, asked.  
  
"Zaibach." Van answered. "And they have recruited two demons." Van added.  
  
"Why would Princess Hitomi allow such a thing?" The youngest, a man in his twenties, general asked.  
  
"I didn't, that's why I too want this flame put out before it turns into a fire and people get burned." Hitomi stated as she stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself and everyone in the room gasped as the generals stood between Hitomi and Van with their swords drawn.  
  
"We'll protect you Milord!" The fourth general assured as the four generals went into their battle stances.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: How was that? Sorry it's taken me so long to put up another chapter but I have had tests and I've been coming down with something as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear from you. THANK YOU everyone who reviewed! *^_^* I really appreciate it! *^_^* Now I'm going to go ask Hitomi to blast that annoying bird outside of my window. (Hitomi raises the window and sticks her hand outside, you see a bright light and hear a big BOOM.) Now that's what I call BBQ! No offense to bird lovers out there it's just that I am in bed with a bug and a major headache, the bird just happened to be in the wrong place, singing, at the wrong time. *^_^* I have a question, I made a blonde joke and I was wandering if I should post it on FanFiction.net (no offense to blondes, I am one, sort of.) so should I? It's about a blonde astronaut and the conversation she had with NASA. 


	11. Don't play with fire

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne, never have, never will.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Don't play with fire."  
  
  
  
"We'll protect you Milord!" The fourth general assured as the four generals went into their battle stances.  
  
"Hey, that's my job!" Darosin exclaimed as he came out of the shadows and behind the generals.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?!" One of the generals yelled.  
  
"That's Darosin, he's a demon I assigned to protect my suitor." Hitomi explained.  
  
"Suitor?" The generals asked in unison.  
  
"Yes suitor, I had a talk with Alden and arranged it last week, I think." Conrad explained.  
  
"Oh. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" One the youngest general asked.  
  
"I thought I did." Conrad replied.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience Princess." One of the older generals said as he bowed and all of the others followed and walked back to their places.  
  
"No problem, I guess. As I said before, Zaibach must be stopped." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Any suggestions?" Van asked.  
  
"I got one." Hitomi muttered.  
  
"And what would that be?" Van asked. "It better not be anything dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt." Van added.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about it because you can't stop me." Hitomi remarked.  
  
Van let out a sigh knowing that he had been defeated before he even started. "Very well, be careful on what ever task you have set your mind to." Van replied with a look of deep concern in his eyes.  
  
Hitomi was surprised at the amount of concern his eyes showed so she decided to pay attention to Van and do as he wished.  
  
"I'll be careful Van, I promise." Hitomi agreed.  
  
With those few words, Van felt like a burden had been lifted from him. He sighed in relief and decided not to push her into anything and to just leave the subject at that for the rest of the day.  
  
"Everyone think of ways to take care of this problem tonight, we shall resume this meeting tomorrow at…well, whenever I call it I guess. Until then, you are dismissed." Van said and everyone left the room except Van, Merle, and the three demons. "I think we all need a good nights sleep so I'll show you three to your rooms and…"  
  
"I don't sleep and my job is to watch over you, so were you go, I go, got it?" Darosin asked.  
  
"Understood." Van replied cautiously.  
  
"Good." Darosin replied in a short and simple fashion.  
  
"Well then, Merle, why don't you show Moraf his room while I show Hitomi hers?" Van asked.  
  
"Sounds great!" Merle exclaimed as she latched onto Moraf's arm and dragged him away.  
  
"Shall we go?" Van asked as he held out his arm so Hitomi could place her arm through the loop.  
  
"But Van, Moraf and I have a room at the hotel in town and…"  
  
"I'm sure they wont miss you for one night or so, besides, wouldn't you like to be here to discuss what we're going to do about Zaibach? When I call the meeting, whoever isn't there when it's called will be left out, and if you go to town you wont know when it's called until it's too late." Van cut in. "And it's not very lady like to sleep in the same room with a guy." Van added.  
  
Hitomi sighed in defeat. "Fine, lead the way, and just to let you know, you're starting to sound like my advisors and their "that's not very lady like" lectures." Hitomi said as she placed her arm through Van's and let him lead on. 'I'll play along; I don't want to tell him I'm not going to be in any bed tonight. I have a task to do and he'll just get in the way or try to stop me if he knew.' Hitomi thought.  
  
'I heard that.' Van thought back to her.  
  
'Darn you!' Hitomi thought to Van, he just smiled playfully as they walked on to her room.  
  
'I wont try and stop you in whatever you plan on doing, as long as you promise to be careful and to make it back to me safely.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'I will, I promise.' Hitomi thought back as she blushed from her interpretation of Van's words.  
  
The rest of their walk was silent, neither wanted to be the first to speak for some unknown reason, but they enjoyed being in each other's company nonetheless.  
  
"Here's your room." Van stated breaking the silence, when the approached two big oak doors that were beautifully carved.  
  
Hitomi gently opened the doors afraid that if she pushed them too hard it would damage the carvings, which were made up of dragons, forests, and other scenes from Fanellia. Hitomi gawked at the size of the room, which was surrounded with carvings as well.  
  
"It's beautiful, but isn't it a little too much?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Only the best for the best." Van replied. "Not to mention, I'm right across the hall if you need anything." Van added as he pointed to the door on the other side of the hallway where the crest of Fanellia was carved in its solid oak doors. "Sweet dreams and don't be out too late." Van said as he softly kissed Hitomi's hand and went to his room, gently shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Good night." Hitomi said to no one in particular as she walked inside the room and closed the door, pressing her body up against it afterwards. "Time to go." Hitomi whispered to herself as the bright flames surrounded her transporting her to her heart's desire, or in this case, her rage's desire.  
  
_______________________  
  
In a clearing where tents were pitched and illuminated by the bon fire in the center of it all, men sang campfire songs along with their songs of war. All were unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows as it stalked two of the men.  
  
The fist man was tall, and muscular, with eyes that could cut you down with the slightest glimpse, he had no smile, only a line for a mouth. His hair was as black as the raven who sings the song of death, about shoulder length and quite unruly.  
  
The second wasn't really a man, still young and naïve, more like a boy. His eyes were red, the same color of the liquid that he thirsted for, blood. He had a scrawny little body and his long lavender hair made him look like a girl from afar.  
  
"Hey Dilandau, when are we going to attack?!" The man asked impatiently.  
  
"Easy Sele, all in due time." The boy named Dilandau answered.  
  
"We can't wait around! I can feel Hitomi getting closer and she is the only one that can completely demolish this whole operation." The man named Sele explained.  
  
"Don't worry, she's on vacation. There's no way she'll find out until she gets back to Darkan." Dilandau assured.  
  
'Oh really?' The figure thought with an evil grin.  
  
"Well then, I shall see you at dawn." Sele said with great confidence and walked into his tent.  
  
'No you wont.' The figure thought as it pulled out a dagger.  
  
"Good night." Dilandau said as he opened up his tent. "Mentor." He added as he duck inside his tent, the boy's admiration for such a foul creature as Sele made the figure gag.  
  
When the coast was clean the figure dashed over to Sele's tent, but the brief instant the figure was caught in the glow of the fire revealed Hitomi  
  
Hitomi was almost fully transformed. With her tight red scale armor, that defined her every curve, along with various patches of skin that were exposed and her sword at her side as she held a pair of daggers. Though she normally hated working with daggers she thought it best she used them for this mission so she could surprise and scare the living day lights out of whoever dared to believe that she wouldn't find out.  
  
She quietly, and cautiously, slipped into Sele's tent, where he laid in his bed oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
'He may be a monster, but I can't kill anyone in their sleep, it's dishonorable.' Hitomi thought as she lightly tapped Sele on the shoulder, she covered his mouth and grabbed his neck when he began to speak. "You know the consequences for disobeying me, and guess what, I did find out. Now, since it's dishonorable just to kill a man I'll give you a choice…" Hitomi whispered as she tightened her grip. "I'll let you fight to try and save your pathetic life, or kill you now without any dishonor bestowed upon me because I gave you a choice." Hitomi explained. "What will it be?" Hitomi asked letting go of him.  
  
"Ok." Sele said as he rubbed his neck. "I'll fight you." Sele challenged.  
  
"Very well, I need the exercise. We will go to the between so we don't disturb anyone." Hitomi said as she raised her hand and spun it around, over her head. "Creatures of hell, friends of site, open our portal and bow to our might." Hitomi said as she and Sele became surrounded by flames and disappeared from the campsite, reappearing in the between.  
  
"Nice place." Sele commented.  
  
"Shut up and fight! I haven't got all night!" Hitomi yelled, annoyed at the fact she had again let her honor get the best of her.  
  
"Hey, that rhymed." Sele pointed out.  
  
"Good for it." Hitomi said as she charged Sele, easily dodging one of his fists by ducking down and catching him in the stomach with a dagger.  
  
Sele let out a cry of pain as he doubled over and held his abdomen. He never expected Hitomi to be so swift, accurate, and right down deadly, but looks can be deceiving. He noticed that no matter how innocent she looked, she was a threat and was not to be taken lightly.  
  
"I underestimated you. A mistake I now regret, but I warn you, I enjoy living and will fight to keep alive." Sele commented.  
  
"And you think that all of those innocent humans didn't enjoy living? You're wrong! They cherished life and you took it away for sport! You deserve a fate worse then death!" Hitomi yelled, her built up rage starting to release. "In fact, I think that's a great idea." Hitomi said as the flames burst up from the ground and encircled her, lifting her high into the air.  
  
"Wha…what do you think you're doing?" Sele asked becoming timid.  
  
"Giving you a fate worse then death. Sele! I, Hitomi Kanzaki Princess of Darkan, hereby sentence your soul to burn for all eternity; to pay for all the innocent lives you stole, and your body to return to your tent with a single wound, a dagger through the heart that is not there!" Hitomi commanded as black fire engulfed Sele and a blue cloud was taken with the fire as it returned to the underworld. "I know I can not bring back the lives lost because of you, but maybe this will help to put their souls at ease so they may rest in peace." Hitomi said as she touched down and watched the gash in Sele's body's stomach heal as a dagger stuck out of where a heart could be penetrated, the flames returning the body to it's bed.  
  
Hitomi looked around the between, taking in the site, as she thought about what she had done.  
  
"That was a cruel fate, but if anyone deserved it he did. Killing defenseless children is intolerable! Though I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. If it's not one thing getting the best of me it's another. Now, to return to my guest room for a well deserved good nights slumber." Hitomi thought aloud. "Our portal that I called to bring me here, come forth and take me away, transport me to my guest room." Hitomi chanted as she held her hand out in front of her, pointing it at the floor, with her fingers spread out, she was soon engulfed by flames and transported to the room, landing on the bed. She soon found herself in the land of dreams, and she thought.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: How was that? Sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I've been busy! Planning all different kinds of things on top of my work. It's exhausting. So I decided to stay up till a godforsaken hour just to type this for you guys, I must really love you people, so sorry if it isn't that good. I'm so sleepy I can barely read the letters on the keyboard. I'm pathetic, well, night, night. *^_^*z Z 


	12. Enter Varie and Folken

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, I just write about it for others to enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Enter Varie and Folken."  
  
"That was a cruel fate, but if anyone deserved it he did. Killing defenseless children is intolerable! Though I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. If it's not one thing getting the best of me it's another. Now, to return to my guest room for a well deserved good nights slumber." Hitomi thought aloud. "Our portal that I called to bring me here, come forth and take me away, transport me to my guest room." Hitomi chanted as she held her hand out in front of her, pointing it at the floor, with her fingers spread out, she was soon engulfed by flames and transported to the room, landing on the bed. She soon found herself in the land of dreams, and she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"Van? Moraf? Anybody? Where are you?" Hitomi called out as she stood, surrounded by total darkness.  
  
"The question is where are you." A female voice came from the blackness.  
  
"Who are you?!" Hitomi asked as she got into battle stance.  
  
"The question is we, who are we." A male's voice corrected her.  
  
"What?" Hitomi asked in a confused voice. "Is this a vision?" Hitomi asked as she began to relax her tense body.  
  
"Yes and no." The female's voice answered as a woman with long black hair, a white dress, and two dots on her forehead showed herself. "I am Varie, Van's mother." Varie introduced herself.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you Queen Varie." Hitomi greeted with a slight bow.  
  
"The honor is mine." Varie commented.  
  
"And I am Van's brother, Folken." The man stated as he revealed himself, his blue hair glistened in the newly shed light.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you." Hitomi greeted. "I'm."  
  
"We know who you are Princess. and the pleasure is mine." Folken interrupted.  
  
"Ok.um, why are you two not with Van?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Because, we are in Atlantis." Folken answered.  
  
"ATLANTIS?!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, and that is why we are calling to you like this." Varie clarified.  
  
"Calling to me?" Hitomi asked in a bit of a daze. "That's why you said yes and no." Hitomi commented.  
  
"Exactly, we wish to show you images, sort of like your visions, but we are in your mind, the only way we know how to contact people on Gaia." Varie explained.  
  
"You guessed it Princess, Atlantis is not on Gaia." Folken stated before Hitomi could say a word.  
  
"And many people are looking for the portal to get here, which only few know." Varie said as their surroundings turned from darkness into that of a country, where flowers, grass, and cherry blossom trees grew wild, where mountains surrounded the paradise. "Very few know that the portal must be summoned, and not by just anyone, but two people, and not just any two people, the gateway must be opened by someone with Draconian blood, and a person of Demon blood." Varie explained.  
  
"WHAT?! How can that be?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Demons and Draconians were not always enemies. Long ago they were friends and allies, which is why people easily believe Draconians were another form of Demon after the accident. One day, because the elders were afraid that humans would be able to over power and force a Draconian into opening a portal to Atlantis, where they weren't entirely welcome, they devised a plan to, in a way, program the portal to only open when both a Demon and Draconian use the power stone to summon it, being as Draconians barely ever left their paradise." Varie explained.  
  
"Power stone?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, the pendant you wear around your neck is one." Varie clarified.  
  
"But, how did I get one?" Hitomi asked as she held her necklace.  
  
"The Draconians developed these power stones, which the Demons liked very much, so the Draconians gave one to everybody, of both races, for they lived together in that time, when the portal between Darkan and Atlantis was always open, joining the two. This was before their plan about the portal." Varie explained.  
  
"Why? Why did the Demons and Draconians grow up to hate one another?" Hitomi asked with her head bowed, her hair covering her eyes.  
  
"Because both races were foolish. They believed that they had to be more powerful then the other race, and thus cutting off their ties with one another, and closing the portal. The Demons trained in there ancient magic, while Draconians built something called the fate altering engine." Folken stated as scenes of both Demons practicing and a giant machine flashed before Hitomi's eyes.  
  
"They used this machine during the war that broke out, the Draconians managed to reopen the portal that linked the two countries. When the Draconians used the device to try and enhance their power, and their luck, something went wrong." Varie explained.  
  
"The end result of the malfunction was that nearly all of both Darkan and Atlantis were destroyed. The Demons never forgave the Draconians for their losses, and the Draconians blamed the Demons for so called forcing them to make such a thing." Folken described.  
  
"I may be a Demon, but I could never blame Van for what happened so long ago. I know of that war, but I never knew all the details. Thank you for telling me." Hitomi stated.  
  
"People must learn of the past so it doesn't repeat itself. That tragedy is over, it's time for both sides to forget their hatred, and try for peace." Varie said wisely.  
  
"I agree. Demons may not care too much for peace, but they like it nonetheless. Maybe having Van as my suitor will change some things." Hitomi mentioned.  
  
"More then you think." Varie commented.  
  
"Huh? What is that suppose to."  
  
"We called to you so we could warn you." Folken cut in.  
  
"Warn me? Of what?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Zaibach knows about the power pendant and that it is needed to open the portal. There is a good chance they'll try to get yours." Folken explained.  
  
"But they don't know how to open the portal, that is why you and Van must summon it before Zaibach can make its move." Varie commented.  
  
"Why would I want to open the portal?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"So you and Van can come here. There is something we need to give the two of you that will help you in the war to come." Folken answered.  
  
"WAR?!" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, that is why Zaibach wants to come to Atlantis. They wish to find the fate alteration engine that lies dormant. They believe that it can make them invincible; little do they know about its true, awful power." Varie explained.  
  
"But that is not what we want to give you. What we will give you will help you destroy that dreadful thing once and for all. We wish to give you."  
  
Hitomi awoke with a start before Folken could finish his sentence.  
  
'I sense something.Zaibach! Darn them! I'll scare the living hell out of them for waking me up, if not kill them!' Hitomi's mind screamed as she got up, tucked her pendant in her shirt, and blended into the shadows. 'I have to see Van.' Hitomi thought.  
  
~*~  
  
In the castle's throne room, decorated with elaborate carvings and vibrant colors, Van stood in front of his throne while the Zaibach troops stood on the carpet below.  
  
"I am General Zeres, King Van, and my troops demand to know why someone from your kingdom attacked last night, leaving one of our men dead." Zeres stated.  
  
"No one from this kingdom attacked you last night." Van said defensively.  
  
"That's a lie! The dagger had Fanellia's sent on it." Dilandau jumped in.  
  
"Van's right, no one that originates from Fanellia attacked." Darosin stated as he stepped out of the shadows, in between Van and Dilandau, facing Dilandau.  
  
"Darosin?! What are you doing here?" Dilandau asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"Protecting." Darosin answered.  
  
"You never were one for words. Protecting, huh? Protecting who?" Dilandau asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Who do you think?!" Darosin answered, getting equally annoyed. "Oh wait, I forgot, you don't think. Especially since you believe you can go against our Princess." Darosin added with a smirk.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Dilandau said as he tried to keep his cool.  
  
"Don't give me that bull Dilandau! You and I both know how much our Princess HATES Zaibach, and yet you've allied with them." Darosin explained. "Sele deserved to die, and so do you." Darosin added.  
  
"How did you know that it was Sele who died? You killed him, didn't you?" Dilandau asked on an angered tone.  
  
"No, I did! Got a problem with it Dilly?!" Hitomi asked as she walked out of the shadows. "For your information Zeres, I didn't attack your camp, because I always go straight for my prey." Hitomi clarified. "You're right." Hitomi stated as she sniffed her hand. "I do smell like Fanellia." She said with a smirk.  
  
"More like Fanel." Moraf commented as he too strolled out of the shadows, next to Merle.  
  
"Hi.Hit.Hitomi? Princess? What are you doing here?" Dilandau asked with a bit of a stutter.  
  
"Moraf kindly asked me to go on vacation with him, so here I am." Hitomi answered.  
  
"Then why is Darosin here?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Because, he's protecting my new suitor." Hitomi stated as she walked up to Van, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest. "Van Fanel. So.BE NICE!" Hitomi commanded.  
  
"Why is."  
  
"Has anyone told you that you ask too many questions? Now go! And take those pathetic troops with you before you end up like your "mentor"." Hitomi stated and watched as they stood there in fear, not budging. "NOW!!!" Hitomi yelled, making the entire castle shudder, and the Zaibach troops ran out of the castle fearing for their lives, for they saw fire in her eyes.  
  
"I always said Hitomi knows how to clear a room, now you know why." Moraf commented.  
  
"Yes, she can, and quite gracefully if I do say so myself." Darosin agreed.  
  
"Hitomi? Why did you let them go?" Moraf asked with a confused look on his face. "I mean, you hate Zaibach, and you destroy everything you hate, yet you spared them.why?" Moraf questioned.  
  
"Because, this room is so beautiful that I doubt Van would have appreciated it if I painted it with their blood." Hitomi answered.  
  
"That's our Princess, always thinking of others." Darosin stated. "Others that aren't her enemies that is." Darosin added with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"You know Darosin, I think you have talked more in this past hour then you have since the day you arrived." Merle commented.  
  
"Yeah.uh.wait a second. Hitomi normally jumps in right about now, what is she." Moraf mentioned as he turned around to see Hitomi and Van still standing in front of the throne.  
  
Hitomi had her eyes closed, with her head resting against Van's chest and her arms were still around Van's waist. Van also had his eyes closed as he held Hitomi's head lightly against his chest with one hand, and resting his other hand on her back.  
  
"Ah.I see." Moraf added while his arm snaked it's way around Merle's waist.  
  
"You people and your human emotions, looking so content, you're making me sick." Darosin commented with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"You'll find someone you care about one day and then you'll know how we feel." Moraf said softly as he pulled Merle closer.  
  
"I already have, but I fear she hates me." Darosin whispered, but Hitomi and Moraf heard it.  
  
"You like a girl?" Hitomi asked as she and Van walked over to the others.  
  
"Not a girl, a young lady." Darosin corrected.  
  
"Why do you think she hates you?" Van asked.  
  
"Because, I'm a demon and she.she's a Draconian." Darosin admitted.  
  
"So, I'm a Draconian and I love Hitomi, so why can't this young lady love you?" Van asked.  
  
"I don't know." Darosin started.  
  
"Well would you look at that, big, bad Darosin afraid of a young lady. What is this world coming to?" Moraf asked sarcastically.  
  
"It may be coming to an end if Zaibach isn't stopped. They wish to start a war." Hitomi stated.  
  
"WHAT?!" Merle screamed.  
  
"You heard me." Hitomi answered.  
  
"How would you know that?" Van asked.  
  
"Because, believe it or not Van, I saw your mother and your brother. It was like a vision only they were the ones controlling it. They told me things about the past, and about what Zaibach is planning." Hitomi explained.  
  
"I believe you." Van stated.  
  
"So how do they plan on bringing a war about?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Varie, Van's mother, told me that long ago Demons and Draconians lived together in peace and the barriers between the countries were connected to one another. The Draconians created something called the "power stone" and gave one to each Draconian and each Demon. My pendant is one of those stones." Hitomi started her explanation.  
  
"You mean the powers that your pendant possess was created by Draconians?" Darosin asked.  
  
"Yes, and the pendant is also needed to open the portal to Atlantis." Hitomi answered.  
  
"So, what is Zaibach planning anyway?" Moraf asked.  
  
"In that time of peace, both sides began to believe that they had to be stronger then the other, and replaced the barriers. Demons practice magic while the Draconians built a machine that could enhance luck. Soon there was a war and the machine was used.but something went wrong and the engine nearly destroyed all of both Darkan and Atlantis. Our kind never forgave the Draconians for their losses, and the Draconians never forgave our kind for forcing them into making such a horrible thing." Hitomi informed.  
  
"Let me guess, Zaibach wants to claim the fate alteration engine?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes.how did you know what the thing's called?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Mother told me that story when I was a child, that why I refuse to hate Demons. It was our fault as much as theirs, plus it happened so long ago that it needs to be forgotten." Van answered. "They must never be allowed to get their hands on it! Or it will be the end of Gaia." Van added.  
  
"We must go to Atlantis, Varie and Folken said they could give us something that would destroy the thing once and for all." Hitomi mentioned.  
  
"Yes." Van replied.  
  
"I'm in!" Merle stated.  
  
"That goes for me too." Moraf commented.  
  
"I go where he goes, remember?" Darosin asked sarcastically, indirectly saying that he was up to it.  
  
"Right." Hitomi said cheerfully.  
  
"It's settled then, we leave at dawn." Van stated.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: How was that? Was it worth the wait? Sorry it took so long, work has been a drag. I kindly ask that if you like Sailor Moon to please check out the fic Meteorite and I made called, Sailors of a different Kind. Much appreciated. Thank you everyone who reviewed!*^_^* I ask for at least 5 more reviews for the next chapter and my vacation is coming up soon so I hope to have the next one up shortly.*^_^* 


	13. Asturia bound

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, haven't I mentioned that already? Oh well, I said it again.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Asturia bound."  
  
"It's settled then, we leave at dawn." Van stated.  
  
"We should prepare then." Moraf commented.  
  
"Yes, that sounds great." Hitomi agreed.  
  
"Alright, we need to make a few stops before we get there." Van mentioned.  
  
"Where are we going first Van?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"We'll be taking a carriage to Asturia and then we'll ask for some information on where the gate to Atlantis is." Van explained.  
  
"That's understandable." Moraf stated.  
  
"Ok, then how about you, Moraf, help Merle pack and I'll go help Hitomi. You go pack while I'm with Hitomi, ok Darosin?" Van suggested.  
  
"The two of you, alone, in a bedroom? Why not, what do you think Moraf? Should we demons be expecting an heir sooner then we thought." Darosin commented with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"It's not like that!" Van stated, his face practically glowing red from embarrassment.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say" Moraf said sarcastically.  
  
"Be nice! You're making me sound bad." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Oh, sorry Princess, we didn't mean anything by it." Darosin apologized.  
  
"I know that, Van knows that, so does Merle and Moraf, I just don't want anyone to accidentally overhear it and think the wrong thing." Hitomi explained.  
  
"Understood. I'll see all of you later." Darosin said with a bow as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Since you didn't stick around all night, why don't you stay tonight? That way we can all get up and leave together without making any extra stops." Van commented.  
  
"What do you think Moraf?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I think that's a great idea. I had a lot of fun last night. . .talking to Merle. She has some good stories, especially about Van when he was a kid." Moraf commented.  
  
"MERLE!" Van yelled.  
  
"WHAT?! They weren't that bad! I just told him about your first time fighting with a sword. . .and the time you fell in the river. . .oh, of course I had to tell him about your first time flying. . .not to mention. . ."  
  
"Ok Merle, that's enough." Van stated.  
  
"Hey Merle." Hitomi called out to get her attention.  
  
"Yeah?" Merle answered.  
  
"You and I need to get together sometime and share stories. I got some really good ones on Moraf there." Hitomi commented.  
  
"Oh no! Hitomi, you wouldn't dare!" Moraf exclaimed.  
  
"Try me!" Hitomi stated with an evil grin. "I think I'll start with Moraf's first fireball if you tell me about Van's first flight, deal?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"More like fall, but deal!" Merle answered cheerfully.  
  
"Don't we have a say in this?" Van asked.  
  
"No." The girls stated in unison.  
  
'There is no use fighting with us either, for your information. I don't know how powerful Merle is, but you've already fought me once and it would just be a repeat of that match.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'Very well, you win, but if you want to know something about me you can just ask.' Van thought back.  
  
'I'll keep that in mind.' Hitomi thought back.  
  
"Well, Van and I are off to pack, see you later." Hitomi said as she and Van were engulfed by flames and transported to the Inn.  
  
_______________________  
  
The next morning everyone readied their things as they waited for their carriage. Darosin told Van the night before to just ask for a carriage, no driver, for Darosin felt that it was his job to drive it and keep everyone out of danger. Van agreed and did as Darosin requested.  
  
Just as they had placed everything within the carriage the first rays of dawn brightened the morning sky.  
  
"Are you sure you want to drive all the way to Asturia?" Hitomi asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"I can get another driver if you'd like." Van offered as Merle and Moraf got into the carriage.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't sleep remember? Plus, I like driving and I only get to every so often. Not to mention, I don't want to be stuck back there with you four when you guys get lovey dovey." Darosin assured, as he situated himself at the front, getting used to the reins as Van and Hitomi still stood on the castle steps.  
  
"If he says so." Van commented as he gently pushed Hitomi. "Last one in is a rotten egg." Van added as he ran for the carriage.  
  
"Rotten egg? I've never heard that saying before, and. . . Hey! You got a head start!" Hitomi yelled as she took off after him.  
  
Van politely waited until Hitomi got to the carriage, even though he had beaten her to it, and helped her inside. Once he had gotten in, they took off, oblivious to the adventures, and dangers, that awaited them on their quest.  
  
____________________  
  
Meanwhile, in the capitol city, Palas of Asturia, an airship known as the Crusade, docked in the harbor, the young Princess Melerna awaited the crew's arrival.  
  
"Melerna!" A handsome, heavenly knight with long blonde hair called out as the hatch opened. "Long time, no see." He added.  
  
"ALLEN!!!" Melerna screamed as she ran up to, and embraced, him. "Where have you been? What took you so long?" Melerna asked as they walked off of the ship.  
  
"You guys take care of things here and then you can go where you like. I expect you back here tomorrow, bright and early!" Allen yelled to his men and then turned and walked with the princess into the city. "We've been here and there, and we ran into a little trouble with Zaibach. That's all Mel." Allen assured.  
  
"You haven't been with any other girls, have you? I heard you were a playboy before we met." Melerna commented.  
  
"Before we met. But why are you so curious? We're not going out." Allen pointed out.  
  
"You don't have to be so defensive." Melerna mentioned.  
  
"Defensive?" Allen questioned.  
  
"Hey, Allen." A woman said as they passed a house.  
  
"Hey, Allen." Another greeted.  
  
"Hello, Allen. Why don't you dump that girl and come play with a woman." A lady said from a second story window.  
  
"Seems some of your 'playmates' haven't forgotten you. I bet that you've probably kept in contact with them after all this time." Melerna stated.  
  
"Some of them are childhood friends. What? Do you want me to throw my past away just because I was with them?" Allen asked.  
  
"That sounds good to me." Melerna answered.  
  
"Mel, be reasonable. How would you feel if I did that to you?" Allen asked.  
  
"WHAT?! Well, I never! Allen, you. . . You. . . You, jerk!" Melerna screamed as she slapped him and ran away.  
  
"What did I say? It was only a hypothetical question." Allen said. "It's not like she and I have gone out or done anything." Allen added to himself.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Milady, what's wrong?" A maid asked as Melerna stomped into the castle.  
  
"Well. . ." Melerna said as she calmed down. She had blown off most of her steam running and stomping. "There's this guy I like and I want him to notice me. I think that the reason he hasn't asked me out is because he thinks that I'm not looking for anyone and I'm too young." Melerna explained, taking a seat.  
  
"Then show him you're not. Find a guy that could be his rival and flirt with him. Make the guy you like jealous." The maid advised.  
  
"Make him jealous?" Melerna said, deep in thought.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'll do! Thank you Ernestinya." Melerna stated as she bowed her head slightly and took off back to the city.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"What's wrong, Captain?" Gaddis asked his commander, Allen, who was sitting on the edge of the dock, starring at the sea.  
  
"Melerna's upset with me about God only knows what. I'm afraid to ask her to, you know, but I don't want to give her a bad reputation or anything." Allen stated. "I know she likes me, but I just can't seem to get her attention." Allen added.  
  
"If you want to get her attention, make her jealous." Gaddis said only to receive a look of confusion from Allen. "You know. Flirt with another young lady. Before long, she'll be begging you to take her back." Gaddis explained.  
  
"Great idea, Gaddis. But who in this city is anywhere near as beautiful as Melerna to make Mel fell threatened?" Allen asked as he looked around.  
  
"Let's look later. I'll help." Gaddis stated. "But first, we need to load everything up. Care to join me?" Gaddis asked.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Allen asked himself as he grabbed a crate and carried it on board the Crusade.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: Chapter 1 of the 2 chapters I promised. CONGRADULATIONS!!! Enzeru no Yami, Angel of Darkness, or keeper of souls, which ever you prefer. Give her a hand, she won the contest! Thanks to her I have to type and post these chapters.*~_~* Thank you everyone who participated! Just to let you know my name is Alice. I know, dumb name, but that's what I'm stuck with. Well, on to the next chapter. . . 


	14. Jewel meets trouble

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, isn't that obvious?  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Jewel meets trouble."  
  
"Where are we?" Merle asked with excitement in her voice. The city they were in was at least twice the size of the biggest city she'd ever seen.  
  
"This is the city of Palas, the capitol of the country of Asturia." Hitomi explained. "Thank goodness this is a vacation visit and not political. The last time I was here, I was with my father." Hitomi added.  
  
"Yes, I remember that. I came along to keep you company. You were only 3 or 4 and you played with the princess for about an hour, I do believe. . . Then you tired to fry her." Moraf mentioned.  
  
"You did?" Van asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"She ticked me off. She was so snotty and she thought she owned the world. She was a spoiled brat. I had to try and put her out of her misery, not to mention everyone else's." Hitomi explained.  
  
Merle, Van, and Moraf starred at one another for a few moments, and then burst into laughter.  
  
"I'm glad you find my torment so amusing." Hitomi said monotone, then turned and looked out the window. 'I wonder if she's changed.' Hitomi thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you Hitomi." Moraf said, trying to get Hitomi's attention.  
  
"Yes?" She asked as she turned to look at her friend.  
  
"Your name." Moraf stated.  
  
"What about it?" Hitomi asked, not comprehending.  
  
"You need to be called something other than Green Eyes, and you don't wish to be called Hitomi. So I suggest picking another name we can all call you." Moraf explained.  
  
"That's easy." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Oh, really?" Moraf asked, a bit stunned.  
  
"Yes." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Okay. What, may I ask, is the name you would like then?" Moraf asked.  
  
"Jewel." Hitomi answered.  
  
"How did you get Jewel?" Merle asked.  
  
"Because she truly is a treasure." Van tried to reason.  
  
"You flatter me, but that's not why I chose it. I chose it because I wouldn't be lying if I told someone my name was Jewel." Hitomi explained.  
  
"How so?" Van asked curiously.  
  
"Because Jewel is Hitomi's middle name." Moraf explained.  
  
"Really?" Van asked, looking at Hitomi, whom answered by nodding. "It suits you." Van stated softly as he drew her close.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way." Hitomi whispered, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
A few minutes later, they came to a half in the market place. "Does anyone want to check things out?" Darosin asked after he opened the door and let everyone out.  
  
"Do you think we'll run into the princess?" Van asked Hitomi in thought. "I hope not!" Hitomi thought back.  
  
"Well, why not? We're already here, so why not make the best of it?" Moraf asked as he wrapped his arm around Merle's waist.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Hitomi said sincerely.  
  
"No they weren't." Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
"We'll meet back her at the Shalitine Inn. Try not to take longer than an hour." Darosin stated.  
  
"The first ones back are to reserve 2 rooms." Moraf said.  
  
"Just 2" Merle asked.  
  
"Yeah. One for you and I, and on for Hitomi and Van, with Darosin keeping a watch." Moraf said sarcastically.  
  
"WHAT?!" Merle screamed in shock, her face a bright red.  
  
"What he said translates to, 'You and I are sharing a room while the boys share the other.'" Hitomi clarified.  
  
"Oh. Okay. That's great!" Merle stated, then turned to Moraf. "Now can we go check out the city?" Merle asked enthusiastically.  
  
"We'll se you two later." Moraf stated as he and Merle walked off toward the market.  
  
"I hate big cities. I'm going to the sea. Are you two coming? Hitomi asked as she slowly walked to the docks.  
  
"I'm definitely not letting you walk alone." Darosin stated. "I'm giving you two choices. . ." He started to say to Van, but Van was walking after Hitomi.  
  
"And what would those be?" Van asked when Darosin caught up to the couple.  
  
"I was going to say, either you'd go willingly, or I'd drag you." Darosin answered.  
  
"I was way ahead of you." Van said.  
  
'Literally.' Hitomi thought to Van, which made him smile.  
  
'I have an idea. . .' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'And what would that be?' Hitomi asked mentally.  
  
'Let's ditch Darosin and take a ferry ride.' Van answered telepathically. "Tag you're it!" Van yelled as he tapped Hitomi and took off running.  
  
'Van. . . that's so childish.' Hitomi thought as she ran after him. 'But effective.' Hitomi added as she looked back to see a confused Darosin frantically searching for the two.  
  
Hitomi was so caught up in watching a very confused Darosin that she hadn't realized she was running in a different direction then Van and ran right into someone, forcing her to fall to the ground.  
  
"Are you ok Miss?" Allen asked as he offered his hand to Hitomi.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Sorry for running into you, I should have been watching where I was going." Hitomi apologized, something rare, as she took his hand and he helped her up.  
  
"It's ok. Why were you running, may I ask?" Allen asked.  
  
"No reason really. I was playing a game with a friend and I seem to have lost track of. . ."  
  
"Captain! So there you are. . .and where may I ask did you find this lovely young lady?" Gaddis asked.  
  
"We just met." Allen explained. "And that reminds me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Allen Schezar. This is Gaddis." Allen stated.  
  
"Nice to meet you both I'm Jewel." Hitomi replied.  
  
"An honor to meet you Jewel. I'm glad we bumped into one another. Please, have a cup of tea with Gaddis and me." Allen said softly as he gently began to lead Hitomi to the ship.  
  
"I was suppose to take a ferry ride. . ." Hitomi started. 'This could be a great opportunity to get information on the gate.' Hitomi thought. "But it can wait." Hitomi said as she followed Allen and Gaddis.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 as promised. As my parents say "And so the plot thickens." *^_^* What's going to happen? Who knows. Sorry chapter's so short. 


	15. The Princesses meet again

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Escaflowne, and neither do you. *^_^* I don't know where I saw that, but it's a great disclaimer. It's sarcastic, just like me!*^_^*  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"The Princesses meet again."  
  
"I was suppose to take a ferry ride. . ." Hitomi started. 'This could be a great opportunity to get information on the gate.' Hitomi thought. "But it can wait." Hitomi said as she followed Allen and Gaddis into the airship.  
  
_______________________  
  
"So, Jewel, what brings you to Asturia?" Allen asked as he offered her a cup of tea, which she kindly declined.  
  
"Actually, I'm on a bit of a quest. . .and I was racing with one of my comrades when I bumped into you." Hitomi explained.  
  
"A quest? Normally only knights go on quests, I've never heard of a lady going on one." Allen commented.  
  
"Let's just say there is more to me then meets the eye." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Is that your way of saying you're tougher then you look?" Allen asked.  
  
'You could say that.' Hitomi thought. "Yes, that's quite accurate." Hitomi answered.  
  
Allen just stared at her. 'There's something different about this girl, and it's not just her green eyes. . .Green eyes? What was it I heard about green eyes?' Allen thought as he stared.  
  
_______________________  
  
"The sea is beautiful today." Melerna stated as she strolled along the shore. "Who's he?" Melerna asked herself when she saw a young man with raven black hair, whom was looking around for something. "Excuse me." Melerna said as she approached him.  
  
"Yes?" Van asked looking in her direction.  
  
"What are you searching for?" Melerna asked.  
  
"It's more of a who. . . have you seen. . ."  
  
"I know someone who can probably help you find who you're looking for." Melerna cut in, grabbing his arm and leading him toward the docks.  
  
'If she can help me find Hitomi, then I guess it will be worth following her around. . .for a little while.' Van thought.  
  
"Don't worry. . .um. . .what does he look like?" Melerna asked.  
  
"Actually, my friend is a she, and she's. . ."  
  
"Well then, Allen can definitely find your friend. He can find any female." Melerna cut in, with a bit of venom was in he voice in the last part of her sentence. "HEY, IS ALLEN IN?!" Melerna yelled as they approached the airship.  
  
"Sure is Princess, come on in. I'll tell him you're here." Gaddes said as he went inside.  
  
"So, you must be Melerna. I appreciate your help, but. . ."  
  
"Don't mention it, now come on." Melerna said while she dragged Van inside.  
  
'I wish she'd let me talk. I want to warn her that the person I search for will most likely go for her throat.' Van thought as she pulled him into a room.  
  
"Princess, you're back. . .who's he?" Allen asked when he saw the two and noticed Melerna hanging on him.  
  
"Oh, this is. . ."  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of him!" Hitomi yelled when she walked in.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know who you're talking to?" Melerna asked arrogantly.  
  
"I know who you are, Princess Melerna! And if you don't get your hands off of MY Van I'll kill you. . .and this time no one can stop me from frying you!" Hitomi screamed, enraged that Melerna would dare to touch her suitor, Melerna just stood there in shock.  
  
"No one talks to our Princess like that!" One of the crew members yelled and drew his sword.  
  
"Put down your sword!" Allen yelled. "What's going on here? Do you know Jewel, Melerna?" Allen asked.  
  
"Ye. . .Yeah. . .Pr. . .Princess Hit. . .Hitomi. . . JEWEL. . .Kan. . .Kanzaki." Melerna stuttered as she backed away from Van.  
  
"So much for keeping your identity a secret." Van stated as Hitomi walked over to him and they embraced. Hitomi glared at Melerna. 'My Van.' Hitomi thought.  
  
'Your Van, huh? I like the sound of that.' Van thought to Hitomi, making her blush a little.  
  
'I'm glad. Because as handsome as you are, I'm going to have to say it a lot to keep the girls off of you' Hitomi thought back.  
  
'I would have told Melerna off for you, but every time I said something, she'd cut me off.' Van explained mentally.  
  
'Want me to roast her for you?' Hitomi asked telepathically.  
  
'NO!!! Roasting people isn't nice.' Van thought back.  
  
'Whoever said demons were nice?' Hitomi asked mentally.  
  
"Demons are nice. . ." Van whispered to Hitomi. "When they want to be." Van added, making Hitomi giggle.  
  
"I think we should get back to the others now." Van said.  
  
"Jewel. . .I mean, Hitomi, informed me you are on a quest." Allen stated, holding a trembling Melerna.  
  
"Maybe. . .if it's ok. . .we can help." Melerna said meekly.  
  
'Say something to make her stop trembling.' Van thought politely to Hitomi.  
  
"Would you stop shaking, unless Van says I can, I wont hurt you." Hitomi stated to Melerna.  
  
Melerna stopped trembling and nodded, "Ok."  
  
'Maybe you can offer to start over. You two might even become friends. She's really nice, she was trying to help me find you.' Van thought to Hitomi, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Maybe. . .we can even try being friendly. . .possibly friends. . .we got off on the wrong foot last time. . .so, let's start over." Hitomi offered.  
  
"Really?" Melerna asked, her eyes shining with hope.  
  
"Yes." Hitomi answered. 'Why not. . .might be fun. . .and it will make Van happy.' Hitomi thought.  
  
'Very.' Van confirmed mentally.  
  
"So, Van's your suitor?" Melerna asked. Hitomi nodded in reply. "He's really sweet. . .doesn't talk much though." Melerna added.  
  
'Her ignorance used to annoy me, now I find it amusing.' Hitomi thought to Van, earning a chuckle from him.  
  
'Yeah. But my question is, why should I talk when I can communicate my feelings to you telepathically?' Van asked Hitomi in thought.  
  
"You two are lucky to have one another." Allen commented.  
  
"True." Hitomi agreed with Allen, Van, and Melerna.  
  
"What kind of quest are you two on?" Allen asked.  
  
"It's not just Hitomi and I. Moraf, Darosin, and Merle are with us. We separated a little while ago to look around the city before we started our search." Van explained.  
  
"So, you're searching for something in Asturia?" Melerna asked.  
  
"Not really, we're looking for people who have information on the portal to Atlantis, and it's whereabouts." Hitomi clarified.  
  
"Atlantis. . .that's the city of demons." Melerna stated.  
  
"No, Sinertalia is the city of demons. It's in the center of Darkan if you're wondering." Hitomi stated. "Atlantis is the city of Draconians." Hitomi corrected.  
  
"And it insults demons when you mistake them for Draconians, or the other way around." Darosin commented from behind Van and Hitomi. "Thought you could ditch me, did you?" Darosin asked.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Van answered.  
  
"I know better then to think that. . .but it was worth a try." Hitomi responded.  
  
"Very funny." Darosin replied as he crossed his arms.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Hitomi asked sarcastically.  
  
"Who's that?" Melerna asked.  
  
"This is Darosin." Hitomi introduced. "This is Allen." Hitomi stated, pointing to Allen. "And this is Melerna." Hitomi pointed out.  
  
"So, you're the one Hitomi tried to kill." Darosin commented, looking at Melerna, then turned his attention back to Hitomi. "It's almost time for us to meet the others, Princess." Darosin informed.  
  
"Already?" Hitomi asked, surprised the time had gone by so quickly. "Time really does fly when you're having fun." Hitomi added.  
  
"Let's go." Van urged.  
  
"Right." Everyone agreed in unison.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing. I had a few people write to me and they "inspired" me to write (and type) this chapter. I've had this written for a while, typing it was my only problem. I'm on vacation so I decided that this is the perfect time to type it up. *^_^* Please review. Thanks again.*^_^* 


	16. Why demons hate airships

Demons and Angels  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, I wish I did, but I don't. . .that's life. *Sigh*  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Why Demons hate airships."  
  
"Let's go." Van urged.  
  
"Right." Everyone agreed and the five set out to meet up with the others.  
  
________________________  
  
"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Merle asked as she ran towards them. "Who are they?" She asked, pointing towards Allen and Melerna.  
  
"That's Allen. . ." Hitomi stated, pointing towards the blonde knight. "And that is Princess Melerna." She introduced, pointing at Melerna.  
  
"The one you tried to fry?" Merle asked.  
  
"Does everyone have to ask me that question? Yes. Ok everyone, yes I tried to fry her when we were young, but its in the past now. . ." Hitomi answered. 'Were you planning on asking me as well?' Hitomi asked Van mentally.  
  
'I never even thought about asking, you should know that.' Van thought back, making Hitomi giggle.  
  
"We want to help you on your quest." Allen explained to Merle and Moraf.  
  
"And maybe, if it's ok with your group, we can accompany you." Melerna added.  
  
"Sounds fun." Merle stated.  
  
"There is someone we know that has a lot of information on Atlantis." Melerna commented.  
  
"And my father went there. . .he left a journal." Allen mentioned softly.  
  
"That's great. Where is this friend of yours? The sooner we get the information we need, the better." Darosin stated.  
  
"Dryden is most likely in his study. He's a businessman and owns a library, which is where he stays when he's not on a business trip. He just got back so I know he's still here." Melerna informed.  
  
"Ok, where's the library?" Moraf asked.  
  
"It within a few blocks of the castle." Melerna stated.  
  
"In other words, it's across town." Allen translated.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Everyone hop into the carriage, I'll get us there in no time." Darosin commanded.  
  
"No demon portal." Hitomi whispered to Darosin.  
  
"Aw. . .but I love scaring humans witless." Darosin pouted sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny." Hitomi retorted as everyone got into the stagecoach.  
  
Darosin sat in his seat and they were soon on their way toward the library.  
  
They soon arrived at their destination and saw Dryden standing outside.  
  
"Hey Dryden." Melerna greeted when she and the others had exited the carriage.  
  
"Why, hello there, Princess. What brings you here?" Dryden asked as he tucked a lock of brunette hair behind his ear and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"We were told you have information on Atlantis." Hitomi answered.  
  
"That I do. And who might you be, lovely young lady?" Dryden inquired, taking Hitomi's hand and lightly kissing it.  
  
'Should I tell him the truth?' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'Yes.' Van thought back, becoming a bit upset that this Dryden fellow dared to touch Hitomi, let alone kiss her hand.  
  
"My name's Hitomi." Hitomi stated as she took her hand away. "Hitomi Kanzaki." She added, her cold and emotionless mask in place.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you. I've never had two princesses visit me before. I'm honored." Dryden stated.  
  
"Please, spare me the pleasantries. I went on a vacation so I could get away from that for a while." Hitomi informed.  
  
"I see. . .well, if I remember correctly you are looking for information on Atlantis." Dryden recalled.  
  
"Yes, we wish to know the location of the portal to Atlantis." Van stated.  
  
"From what I've read, there is a place on the Attaca Plains that has the information you seek." Dryden explained.  
  
"The Attaca Plains?" Darosin asked.  
  
"Yes." Dryden answered.  
  
"Have you been there before?" Hitomi questioned.  
  
"Yes." Darosin replied.  
  
Hitomi nodded in acceptance. She could tell that he didn't want to go into detail, so she left it at that and turned her attention back to the others.  
  
"Shall we go to the Attaca Plains?" Hitomi asked the little group.  
  
"Do we really have a choice?" Moraf questioned.  
  
"Nope." Hitomi declared.  
  
"Then let's go." Allen stated.  
  
"May I go with you? I'd love to go on an adventure." Dryden requested.  
  
". . ."  
  
"I can read the ancient scriptures and I promise not to get in the way. I have a friend in Attaca and I'd like to see her again." Dryden explained.  
  
'I really don't like that idea, what do you think Van.' Hitomi questioned Van mentally.  
  
'Nice choice of words. . . I think we should let him come along, it seems this girl he wants to see is more then a friend. You wouldn't want someone to deny letting you see me would you?' Van countered telepathically.  
  
'If someone were foolish enough to do that I'd kill them. There are enough stupid people in this world as it is. If I find one like that I definitely don't want it to breed.' Hitomi thought to Van, making him chuckle. "Very well, it's fine with me, as long as it is ok with everyone else." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone agreed.  
  
'Great.' Hitomi thought sarcastically.  
  
"Come on." Allen said, and everyone piled into the carriage, while Darosin drove.  
  
Before long they had arrived at the port, and stopped next to the Crusade.  
  
"Let's get on board. Next stop, the Attaca Plains." Allen stated as he walked up the ramp, followed by Melerna, Merle, Dryden, and Van. "Hey, what's wrong you three?" Allen asked Hitomi, Moraf, and Darosin.  
  
"How do I put this. . .demons don't like airships. I don't mind them, but the guys hate the things. I can't leave without them." Hitomi explained.  
  
'We got to do something about this.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'I don't know what to do Van.' Hitomi thought back.  
  
"Oh, come on Moraf. It's not that bad. You'll be with me." Merle lured.  
  
"I. . .uh. . ." Moraf stuttered.  
  
'Hey, you're their Princess, so start acting like one.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'Good idea.' Hitomi thought back.  
  
"Merle, you see. . ."  
  
"Let's put it this way, I ORDER you to get on board." Hitomi stated.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"NOW!" Hitomi commanded.  
  
"Yes Princess." The two male demons said in unison, and then they ran inside the airship.  
  
"I don't like this." Moraf stated.  
  
"Don't worry." Hitomi soothed as they closed the hatch.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Moraf questioned as the ship took to the air.  
  
"Why do demons hate airships?" Allen asked.  
  
"Demons don't like flying period. . . and they believe only Draconians do that and they don't really like the Draconian race. . .not to mention flying makes them a little, well. . .airsick." Hitomi explained.  
  
"Oh, so that's why they didn't want to get on board. Well, I think we ca handle three airsick demons. . ."  
  
"Who said I was going to get airsick? I don't get airsick so you only have to worry about two." Hitomi interrupted Allen.  
  
"Moraf, are you ok?" Merle asked from off in the distance.  
  
"I don't feel so well." Moraf answered, his eyes becoming spirals. (a.k.a. He's dizzy! @_@) "Merle, I never knew you had a twin." He said, his voice a bit slurred.  
  
"And so it begins." Hitomi stated as she gracefully walked over to Van.  
  
"What's wrong with Darosin, I just saw him running to the restroom." Van mentioned.  
  
"He's airsick." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Oh. . .lovely. This is going to be an interesting trip." Van commented.  
  
"Just wait until we land, they'll be kissing the ground, literally." Hitomi giggled.  
  
'I wonder what else this journey has in store for us. . .' Van contemplated.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: It's a SNOW DAY! It's COLD!!!*^_^* Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm writing a book and my friend, who is coincidentally writing a book as well, challenged me so we are seeing who gets hers done first, and no short cuts either. So I may be a bit. . .correction, quite a bit slow on updates, but I'll try to update as often as I am able to. Please be patient. *^_^* Thanks everyone. *^_^* 


End file.
